Back to Earth 38
by Caroline988
Summary: After defeating the Dominators on earth 1 with the whole team of superheroes Kara comes back to National City... On the right time?
1. Chapter 1: A little bit late

**Hello! After watching the the Flash part from the crossover I came with this idea and after watching the end of the crossover I really had to write it. I hope you like it.**

It was time to say goodbye to all the great people she met days ago. She had to stand with Barry when everyone was mad at him for changing their history. She heard for the first time that could happen. He went back in time and he changed things and mix all their lives. She could see Barry´s eyes full of regret and pain from seeing all his friends turning against him. She wanted to give him support. She learned they were calling that as Flashpoint. What she also learned is that they were at Earth 1 and her earth was 38. She was astonished. How many earths could be out there? The concept of time traveling and creating alternative time lines was interesting and scary. She felt sad for Barry because he never wanted to hurt or change anyone´s life but at the end he did hurt his friends and families. That's when she was scared. What if that could also change other earth´s time lines? Could that be possible? And how could she know it?

Although the battle was rough at the end she enjoyed her time with other heroes. People who truly understand what that meant. Sara reminded her of Alex. Sara told her she had a sister too but she passed away. There was some sadness over Sara's eyes since she wasn't there when her sister died. Sara was proud of Laurel she was fighting criminals as a lawyer and when the time came she was a vigilante too. Kara assured her that even when she did not meet Laurel she was sure she would be proud of her.

She wanted to spend more time with all of them but the time arrived to go back home. Cisco gave her a device to open the portal between her universe and theirs and it came with a communicator so they could get in touch. She was so happy for knowing she would be able to see them again.

With the device she opened the portal and disappeared. Being inside of it felt weird and while she was inside she saw lights and images from her family and friends. Suddenly she was at her apartment. It was a sunny day and she was in the middle of the living room when a smell took her attention. "Coffee?" she asked to herself. She has always preferred to take Noona´s coffee. Then she looked at her dinner desk there were letters on it. "Dinah Lahue?" Who was that? Then she took a look over her furniture and then to her room. Those things weren´t hers. Then someone came in.

"Who are you? What are you doing at my apartment?" There was a young woman on sports clothes who Kara thought it would be Dinah Lahue

"Your apartment?" Kara said surprised

"I´ve been living here for the last year of course this is my apartment?"

"Oh Rao!" She said as she looked astonished at the young woman. "Today. What is today´s date?!"

"December 5th 2018" The woman said approaching to Kara

"What?" Kara couldn´t believe what the woman just said

"Ok, you´re freaking me out get out of here?" Dinah looked at her both scared and surprised. "Now, go away!" She said as she pushed Kara away. Suddenly the device that Cisco gave her fell and Dinah by mistake stepped on it. Kara took it but it was broken. "No!" Kara sighed. Dinah pushed her out of her apartment.

Now outside she looked at the device. With that thing broken she couldn´t get in contact with Barry or Cisco to tell them that she made a mistake. She began to think about her job her family…. 2 years away! Could that change the time line?

Kara knew what to do. She had to look for Alex. She needed her she needed to talk to her. She flew to the DEO. She was sure she could find a solution in there…

 **TBC**

 **So what do you think? Thank you for reading please review, follow and favorite. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2: New Reality

Hi all. Wow! I´m more than thankful for all the interest in this story. I really hope not to disappoint all of you. Thank you for your kind reviews. I wrote fast the last chapter and wasn´t thinking it could be a long story but I worked on this over the weekend and I think it will last until we have new Supergirl episodes. Thank you again to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. It really encourages to keep on writting.

CHAPTER 2: New reality

She arrived to the DEO building expecting the windows to open but it was closed. She looked inside… no one was there. She decided to get in by breaking the window. What once was a room full of computers and screens it was now isolated. She saw some papers around the floor. All lights off. She ran towards the room where Mon-El was living. But no one was there. She ran into Alex´s lab. Everything was a disaster. She looked for Jonn for someone who could explain what happened but there was no one. She needed to know what happened in the last two years while she was absent and so she went to CatCo. She was sure she could find in the files all the news and information she needed. She landed and when she tried to get into the office she was stopped by the guard.

"Who are you?" The guard asked her

"I work here" But looking at his straight face she decided to say something else "I´m here to visit James Olsen"

"If you work here. Where is your badge?"

"I lost it I need to get inside please"

"Miss Grant doesn´t like personal visits during working hours"

"It´s not a personal visit. I work here and Miss Grant took a leave of absence"

"That was two years ago. She came back because of Mr. Olsen's..." He stoped when he heard the car approaching to them and Miss Grant coming out of it

"No mother I can´t have dinner with you tonight. I have dinner with National City´s mayor and…" She looked at Kara and couldn't hide her surprise. She made a gesture instructing Kara to follow her. The guard let Kara walk into CatCo. Kara followed Cat until they reached her office. Before closing the door she talked to her assistant "Sarah cancel all my meetings. I´ll be busy with Miss Danvers"

"Yes Miss Grant". Kara looked at media mogul assistant "Hello my name is Kara Danvers"

"Nice to meet you. I´m Sandra Mills"

When Kara heard the girl's real name she couldn´t help to think that some things never change. She looked at one of the walls of CatCo. It had the front page dated on July 2017 "Aliens menace soon to be contained"

"What is this?"

"That is what happened after this" Kara looked at what Cat was pointing "Supergirl is dead" She read at another front page dated on March 2017. "But that is not truth!" Kara said

"How can we know? You were gone Kara."

"You know I am Supergirl?"

"I think it is pretty late for you to think I don´t know you are Supergirl, isn´t it? Supergirl and you disappeared and come back at the same time. Someone twitted "Supergirl is back" I guess he saw you flying and I just meet you outside my office"

"That is why you came back? Because I was gone?"

"Before I tell you why I came back. Where were you?"

"I just left for a week. I needed to help some friends of mine but I didn't expect to come back so later"

"And where are your friends? At the Bermudas triangle?" Cat took her glass of whiskey "We needed you Kara. Everything went to hell after you left. Crime rates increased and with that the work for that vigilante… The Guardian was his name. Terrible name if you ask me. What also increased were the alien attacks. The science police department was closed and every alien was considered a threat. Only the organization CADMUS was able to contain them. Some people tried to protect aliens but everyone who wanted to help was imprisoned. As you can guess the new Alien Amnesty Act was abolished. After some time Guardian disappeared. CADMUS was in complete charge" Cat saw Kara´s face of astonishment and despair. "I do come back when Supergirl disappeared and I was told that the new reporter Kara Danvers didn't show up for work and was fired. I tried to get in contact with you but there was no way to locate you. I even talked to your sister but she didn´t know where were you. Then I connected the dots. Supergirl was gone and so you were"

"I never intend to be away for so long. I was supposed to come back to the same day when I left"

"Well the plan didn't work. I wish I could tell you that now that you're back everything will come back to normal but I can´t"

"I can help. CADMUS will be over"

"There is something else you should know Superman was defeated. He tried to help to contain aliens but CADMUS took over him too. He had a trial and was condemned to stay at a kryptonite cell for the rest of his life" She then showed Kara the other front page "Superman arrested"

"How did all of this happen? The guard outside said you came back because of James. What happened?"

"Maybe you should go and see for yourself. He is at his office. After the accident he came back as art director, but Kara you need to know he changed. Be prepared"  
Kara felt a cold feeling all over her body. Too many things happened while she was gone. If the Science police department was shut down and CADMUS took over where was the DEO? What happened with Jonn, Maggie, Winn… Alex. If someone could give her more answers it had to be James as he was the nearer person she could contact"

"Thank you Miss Grant. I´m sorry"

"Your apologies will never be enough Kara. The world changed. Coming back is a risk. I don´t think flying around as Supergirl will be safe anymore"

"I will fix this. I promise" Kara tried to reconnect with Cat. Last time she saw her she gave her advice and comfort. Now she could feel the distance between them.

"Kara once I told you anything this city needed from you is for you to be Supergirl. Now I´m not so sure about that. This city has lost hope. It happened more than a year ago. People feel safe with CADMUS and with what they say. Supergirl is no longer needed" Those words hurt Kara, her heart broke. The whole world kept on moving forward. "But we need Kara. I´m glad that you came back and that you´re safe. I know you enough to believe that you left to help and if you knew all of these could happen you would thought about your actions more carefully. Now you need to find a new way of living. Being Supergirl is way too risky. Please Kara keep safe"

"You have lost hope too. I can´t. I need to find my family. I need to find answers and a way to fix this"

"There is no way to go back in time"

"I´ll try. I need to talk with James. Thank you Miss Grant"

"In this new reality you need to know that you still have a job with me if you´re interested"

"I´m not living in this new reality. I won´t allow myself to give up"

Kara was determined to change what happened. But she needed to know what happened to everyone. She walked to James office and knocked the door. "Come in" She heard "Hi James I…" She stopped when she saw him. James was at a wheelchair. James looked at her. "Kara you´re back" he said as he moved towards her. Kara´s eyes filled with tears "What… What happened?"

TBC

So things are messed up. New reality hits Kara. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think with your reviews, favorite and follow.


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Guardian

**Hello all. Again thank you so much for the reviews. I really like to read them and seeing you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for follow the story and mark it as a favorite one. I finished earlier one chapter since next week will only have one chapter. I hope you like it**

National City 2016

Alex was waiting for Kara to arrive to their post-thanksgiving dinner at a nice restaurant at National City. Since all the recent events they didn´t had a chance to actually enjoy thanksgiving. She called to her cell but she was sent again to Kara´s voice mail and she began to worry. Alex decided to go to her sister's apartment. She knocked the door but there was no response. She called again to Kara´s cellphone and was able to hear her ringtone. Then she realized something was wrong. She used her spare key to open. She searched for Kara everywhere. Then she saw Kara´s keys, purse and groceries. Nothing else. No sign of her sister.

"Kara where are you?" She said to herself

She took her cell phone to reach for Winn who was helping James with his vigilante activity, still he picked up

"Hi Alex"

"Winn have you seen Kara?"

"No, not since the last time at the DEO. She told me she wanted to buy something but nothing else"

"What about Supergirl activity"

"No Alex we haven't seen her"

"We? Oh God Winn are you and James out there with Guardian activity"

"Gotta go. It was nice talking to you Alex"

"No wait! Please if you see Kara ask her to call me alright?"

"Sure"

Alex decided to wait for Kara at her apartment. She could be flying around the city. She only had to wait.

At James Office National City 2018

James kept his sight towards Kara "I thought I would never see you again"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I… I wanted to help that's all. How could that make things here so bad" She sighed "What happened?"

"It´s a long story but I guess you have time. What do you know about the last two years?"

"CADMUS is in charge. There are no aliens around. My cousin was condemned to a kryptonite jail. What happen to everybody?"

"Everything changed and it started when you disappeared. There was something I wanted to tell you that Thanksgiving day. Then that strange thing appeared during dinner and I couldn't tell you. Now it seems to be like that was a dream or memories from another life" James said solemnly "At that time I wanted to do more to help. I always wanted to do more now I know I was being envy from Clark and you. I thought that becoming something else would give me more guide to my life. I was lost trying to figure out what I wanted and I made I choice. I became Guardian"

"You were him? That´s why your suit had led"

"Yes. At first I wasn't sure if I could let you know but Winn…"

"Winn knew about this?"

"He helped me but don't be mad at him. I asked him to keep this as a secret. He wanted to tell you. Alex discovered us and was pushing us to tell you"

"So everybody knew That was how you?"

"Yes but we didn´t want to lie to you. When you disappeared the alien attacks were more common. Now I think CADMUS release those aliens to create panic to the people. The suit was helpful but as Winn told me it had its limits. Something I didn't understand and went too far. One of them attacked the subway I tried to stop it but I couldn´t. I ended under one of the subway cars. My spine was damaged. Winn took care of everything so my identity wasn't exposed and then I became another victim from the alien. Cat came back and she helped me to find my way. After recovering and rehabilitation I asked Cat for my job and she agreed. Now I'm here doing my best to help from here" James could see Kara´ss sadness but as she he had questions too "Now where were you?"

"I´m sorry for all the things that happened to you James" She said sadly "I wanted to help. I went to another world to help. Do you remember Barry?" James nodded "He asked for help. His earth was being attacked by aliens, the Dominators. I meet a group of superheroes and we were able to stop the invasion. It took us a couple of days and then I was able to come back through a portal. It was supposed to bring me back to the same day I left but I don't know what happened and I ended up arriving two years later"

"So you left to help Barry… and you didn´t mind about leaving a note or something? We were so worried for you until... " He stopped to get his voice again "We were told you died. CADMUS launched the news. They showed a photo from your suit dragged and covered with blood. Your cape was completely torn. That was about 4 months after you disappeared"

"How could they get my suit?"

"I don't know. All the people believed them and with that they started to gain the trust of all of National City. With no one around able to defeat the alien and the crimes they became the only police force"

"What happened with the Science Police Department and the DEO?"

"The first one was taken down on July 2017 and the DEO lasted longer but then it was attacked by CADMUS. All of the agents were accused of treason and all of them taken as prisoners"

"Jonn, Mon-El, Alex, Winn where are they?"

"Winn left the DEO after my accident. He felt guilty for what we did and that it ended like this. After the DEO disappeared an underground group was born with what is left from it. Some of my sources told me there are hidden aliens and they are helping them. I'm pretty sure he is there. About the others I lost contact with them. It was pretty dangerous for them to get in contact with me"

Kara was worried for everyone but her sister was at the top of her list "When was the last time you saw Alex?"

"When she was trying to find you. She was desperate she thought that CADMUS took you as prisoner again. She felt guilty when she saw the photos from your destroyed suit. She couldn´t believe you were gone. She and some detectives and officers from the science police department went to look after you. I was told that one team leaded by detective Sawyer was ambushed. No one from that team made it. When she knew about it she said she would continue on her own without risking more lives. That was the last I knew about her"

"What about Eliza?"

"She tried to stop Alex but she couldn´t. She lives here now. She became a teacher at National City university and lives at Alex's apartment. She stayed here so if Alex or you came back she would be here"

"I'll look after her but I need to know where Jonn and these secret alien group is"

James approached to his desk and wrote something "Take it here is the address. I´m sorry I can't do more"

"Thank you James you're doing more than enough. You're a hero"

"I´m not hero. I was stubborn I should have listened to Winn when he told me I could help from here"

"You did what you thought was best. Thank you for your help"

"Kara, take care. The National City you once know is different. You can´t fly anymore. If someone sees you being Supergirl they will take you down, just as Clark. You came back and we can't lose you again"

"I will James. Thank you"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite and follow. Let me know what you think may happen and if you like it. Have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4: A mother is always waiting

**Hello all! here is a new chapter for the story. I hope you really enjoy it. Thank you again for reading and writing your reviews. I really really appreciate them. If you have any suggestion or want to talk about Supergirl don´t doubt in sending me a PM.**

* * *

Kara took several buses until she was able to arrive to National City university. She had to avoid the officers all dressed in black that were doing random tests to determine who was or wasn't an alien. At the end Lena´s Luthor device was launched and used. When she arrived to the university she went straight to the bioengineering department. She was sure Eliza would be there. She saw her at her office reading and drinking coffee. She remembered how she used to see her like that when they were at Midvale. But the Eliza who was in front of her looked older and tired. She knocked at the door

"Grades will be published tomorrow if you have any concern you will need to schedule a meeting" Eliza said without taking her sight off from the papers she was reading

"I´m sorry for arriving late. I need to talk to you" Kara said. Eliza´s heart stopped when she heard that voice. She stopped reading and stayed silent for a minute without moving. Then she took courage and lifted her head. Her eyes meet Kara´s eyes "Kara?"

"I´m here. I´m back" Kara said smiling

"So many times I imagine that you would be back!" Eliza stood up as she was talking and hugged Kara "I'm so glad to see you again Kara"

"I¨m sorry Eliza. I failed you and Alex. I failed everyone. So many things have changed because of me" Eliza didn't respond at the end she knew what Kara was saying was right. "I understand if you are mad at me for all of this" Kara sighed "I'm sorry Eliza"

"Sweetheart, you're back and you're safe. There are so many things that you can't change now. I don't know why you left or why you didn't tell us anything. I´ve to tell you I was mad with you when Alex…" she topped to clear her throat "But I know she wouldn't blame you and I won´t do it" Just by hearing her sister's name Kara´s eyes filled with tears

"Eliza I'll look after her"

"Just wait Kara!"

"But Eliza"

"I let her go and I lost her. Now you're back and I can't lose another daughter"

"She is just missing I will find her"

Eliza looked at her "Kara you just came back. At least try to understand how this world has changed. You can be Supergirl anymore without risking your safety. Let´s go home and we can talk"

"Ok" Kara said. She wanted to run and start to figure out a way to make all the things right but she understood that Eliza needed time with her. At the end she was alone and without Alex around Kara was her only family. Eliza took her things and they walked toward the parking lot. Then they arrived to where once was Alex's apartment. Eliza opened the door. Kara suddenly felt like she hasn't been there for decades. A little dog was there.

"Hey are you hungry?" Eliza said to the little dog.

"You have a dog. How cute!"

"Yes, I adopted him a while ago"

Kara took a look over the apartment. The photos and Alex's things were still there. She took another look and she was able to see some boxes with her name on it. "You have my things too?"

"Of course, I knew someday you would come back. As Alex I didn't believe that you were gone"

"Eliza… how you ended up living here?"

National city 2016

"Winn any signs of Kara?"

"No Alex, not since the last time you called which was an hour ago"

"The first time we didn´t know anything about Kara she was attacked by the Black Mercy and last time Kara she was taken by CADMUS. I´m worried Winn"

Hearing a concerned Alex was strange for Winn. She was always the strong one. "We will find her Alex"

But time went by and they couldn´t find Kara. "It's been a week Jonn and there are no signs of my sister. I don't know what to tell my mother now."

"I think it is time to tell her the truth. And Alex you can't blame yourself for this"

"I was supposed to protect her" Alex then said "I need to talk to Lilian Luthor"

"What? Why?"

"She was in charge of CADMUS she will answer my questions. I just wanted you to know that I will try to reach after her"

Alex took out her phone "Maggie I need to talk to you. Can I meet you at the bar?

"Alex. what happened? We were in a good place you disappear for a week and now…"

"I´ll explain myself. Please I need to see you"

"See you there"

Once Alex saw Maggie she smiled. Seeing her was what she needed. She gave her strength to keep on going.

"You look bad what happened? Does this has to do anything with you missing alien friend. Supergirl?" Maggie said approaching to Alex. She was concerned for her.

"Yes, it has everything to do with that"

"Do you have any leads?"

"Nothing, she just vanished. I´m sorry for being absent. I thought I could handle this on my own but…"

"Alex you're not on your own. I'm here to help you and support you"

"Seeing you now is just what I needed to be strong"

"You need to know that you don't have to be strong with me. You can let your guard down"

Maggie gave Alex a hug and they stayed like that. Alex missed Maggie but she knew she needed to keep on looking for Kara so she broke the silence "I need access to meet Lilian Luthor"

"What?" Maggie asked surprised

"I have the feeling that CADMUS has Supergirl. They kidnapped her once they can do it again"

"But she is at prison"

"They are powerful. I need to talk to her"

"I'll make some calls but I can't promise anything"

"Thanks you're the best. I need to go but I'll see you later" Alex wanted so much to stay with her but she couldn't allow herself to be weak. Not now.

National city 2018

Eliza took two tea bags and poured hot water into the cups. "Two weeks after you went missing I called Alex every day to ask for you and she always told me the same. That you had a lot of work and you would answer. I came here for Christmas. I didn´t saw news on Supergirl and I was worried. I arrived to your apartment and I found Alex. I only saw her like that when Jeremiah died. She was crying and I let her cry until she fell asleep. I stayed for a couple of weeks and then I went back to Midvale. CADMUS broadcast a message showing your suit destroyed. I wanted to come but Alex stopped me. She said the things were getting bad and she couldn´t tell me more. We agreed to talk once every day. When the DEO was closed she came to Midvale. She only stayed for a couople of days and came back to National City. This time I stayed with her. She tried hard to keep her hopes high but when Maggie didn´t make it after an ambush to her team she was lost. She wanted to believe you were still out there and decided to look after you alone"

"And you have been waiting"

"Yes I knew you would come back. I wanted to keep your apartment but having two places at the same city wasn´t working.

"I undestand" Kara took a sip from her tea

Eliza went to her bookcase and took an envelope. "Kara she left you something"

"Thank you" Kara took the envelope

"I´ll give you some minutes alone to read it"

Kara opened the letter and saw a photo from both of them. And then she started to read

 _Dear sister… I really hope that mom is able to give you this or even better that I´ll give you this. I just couldn't accept what CADMUDS said… that you are dead. Once we were told my dad was dead and he was out there. The same could be with you… I don´t know what else to believe. The DEO is lost, Maggie… I don't know what to do Kara. I wish so much to talk to you. I can´t keep on doing this on my own but I can´t lose anyone else. That´s why I had to leave mom. I only want my sister back. I miss our sisters nights, all the days we spent talking and laughing. I was never able to tell you that Maggie and I were together. You vanished. I don't know where you went and if you were fine. I spent many nights wondering if you were injured or if you only left because you felt alone like when you wanted to move to Metropolis. I don't know what to think and that kills me. I had imagined the day you may come back. I would hug you and then punch you for leaving. I need my sister. I love you Kara._

After reading the letter Kara was sobbing. Eliza heard her and hugged her. "I never wanted to leave for so long. I´ll make things right Eliza. I can fix this"

"Kara what are you planning to do?"

"I need to find Winn. He can fix this" And then she took out the device Cisco gave her

"What is that?"

"It is a device to communicate and transport between different earths. There is where I went. To another earth and I was supposed to come back to the same day and time I left but something was messed up. With this thing I can go back to that time"

"So you left by your own will"

"Yes" Kara sighed. She could see how Eliza wanted to understand her. "Eliza I´m sorry I never expected this to happen"

"How can you leave like that?"

"Eliza, I wanted to help"

"So you helped another earth while yours was breaking"

"If I knew that before, I would never have left" Eliza was crying "I´m sorry I´ll make this right Eliza" She hugged Eliza "I´m sorry. I´ll bring Alex back I promise"

"I´m sorry Kara but... so much changed. I haven´t seen her in a year now"

"You have been waiting for this long. Please keep having hope"

Eliza knew Kara was right but deep down her hope was gone. She just changed the conversation. "Winn is with Jonn. Go and talk to him. He will help you"

Kara knew that although she didn't say it Eliza was disappointed. "I'll fix this Eliza I promise"

She didn't get an answer and left the apartment only taking the letter and photo Alex left for her. Now she needed to find more answers.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading please review, favorite and follow. Let me know what you think. Have an amazing day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Winn can save the day

**Hello all. Early delivery. I kept on working with this story thanks to your reviews. They really help. Thank you so much for them. Thank you to all the guests who have left their message. Thank you for following.**

* * *

NATIONAL CITY - December 2016

"Danvers!" Just by hearing her voice and Alex smiled

"Hey Maggie how are you?"

"Fine. Look i tried to get you that meeting with Lilian Luthor it seems to be she had a special treatmen. She is not in jail anymore"

"What? When did that happen?"

"I don´t know Alex but you really need to explain me why is Supergirl so important?"

"I can´t tell you Maggie, At least not now. but if Lilian luthor is free she maybe behind all of this"

"Look if there is a way I can help you"

"Thank you for calling Maggie. I´m sorry for being distant with you. Right now I can´t take my head out of this"

"I´m here for you"

"That´s the problem I´m not here for you and I´m sorry"

"I understand what you are going trough. I can wait… I will always wait for you"

NATIONAL CITY - December 2018

Once outside she looked at the address James gave her. It would take time to get there but she had to go without flying, she couldn't take risks. Again she tried to avoid to the police and the random alien hunts. She finally got into the address James gave her. It was a LexCorp old facility. She froze when she saw it. The place was completely abandoned and no sign of someone who could help. She walked around trying to find a way in until someone reached her back threatening with something that seemed to be a gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kara knew she could take down the guy who was behind her. She decided to take it easy "I´m looking for someone"

"Who?"

"I need to talk to Jonn Jonnz"

"How do you know that name?"

"I know him"

"We will see if you´re telling the truth. Come with me" Kara still felt the gun threatening her. She didn´t fight back and let the guy guider her into the building. She was frightened but if that was what it took to meet Jonn she would take the risk .

The place was dark and after walking through many corridors they finally reached to the base. There were several rooms and and aliens. All of them looked at her while she was taken to the main room. When they arrived she heard Winn´s voice

"Yes Jonn there are hidden aliens downtown you will find them"

"Sir. I found this woman outside the building" The guy said and Winn turned around. He couldn´t believe it. "Kara?" He let her soda fall because of the surprise.

"She asked to talk to Jonn"

Winn walked towards Kara still astonished to see her "Is this really you?"

"Yes Winn I'm back" Ralph was still threatening Kara who just smiled "Is there a way I can talk to you alone?"

"I need to know if you are really you… Tell me something only Kara would know"

"You kissed me. You said you were in love with me when your father escaped from prison"

Winn blushed and cleared his throat "Ralph I'll take it from here. Please leave us alone"

"Yes sir" Ralph said walking outside the room

Once alone Winn hugged Kara "Oh my God I can't believe it's really you. How? Where were you?"

"I need your help Winn. I heard all that had happened since I left and I need your help to fix it"

"When did you come back' Who do you talk to?"  
"I talked with Eliza, Cat and James" When she said James Winn closed his eyes and it was clear he was ashamed "He told me about Guardian. I was mad because you didn't tell me but I understood"

"I wanted to tell you but James… I´m sorry Kara. Now that you are back… what happened?"

"Do you remember Barry and the multiverse theory? I went to his earth to help him"

"Oh my God you went to another universe? How was that? Is there like a National City there? Did you find our other earth´s versions?"

"Wow, you're the first one who gets excited about this"

"You traveled to another universe! That is so cool! I was worried for you I mean not knowing where were you sucked but I knew that you left for some good reason"

"That earth had aliens and they were threatening to invade them. I meet a team of superheroes"

"A team? Like how many. Wow you really have to tell me all about it!"

"I will but Winn there is something more important now. I need your help to fix this" Kara took out the device "Barry´s friend Cisco gave this to me. It would help me to travel between universes" Winn took it quickly and walked towards his desk "I can use that to get back to the time I was meant to go in order to fix the present, that will be the future... I'm lost with the timeline. Anyway. Can you fix it?"

Winn stayed silent "This device is amazing it uses such an advance technology but you broke the extrapolator. I can fix it but I will need to ask Lena for help"

"Lena? As in Lena Luthor?"

"Yes she has been helping us"

"But her device is helping this alien hunt. She helping CADMUS"

Winn smiled "She is tricking them, she is like a double agent. Lena is amazing Kara. She helped us to establish here. Who could ever think we are using a Luthor old facility to hide? She brings food and resources to give new identities to the aliens who are trying to have a new life here on earth. Sometimes she brings new technology to the aliens who wants to leave earth"

"She has made quite an impression on you" Winn had a smile Kara haven´t seen before "Are you in love with Lena Luthor?"

"We are in love indeed but this crazy world doesn't let us be together as much as we want to. So I'll call her and ask for her help. I can fix this in a couple of days"

"You're the best Winn. I hope you could fix it earlier"

"I´ll do my best Kara"

Kara walked around the room "Where are Jonn and Mon-El?"

"They are out. They usually go outside to help aliens that are hiding from CADMUS. So tell me how was visiting another Universe?"

"It was awesome Winn" She said with a shy smile "Why are you asking me about my travel between universes when this earth, our earth, is a complete disaster because of me?"

"We don't know how our actions may or may not affect others. All the things that are happening are not your fault. There were lots of bad decisions made along the way. Bad decisions done by different people"

"You don´t blame me?"

"I couldn´t. Kara you´re my best friend. I know all of this wasn´t how you thought it would be" He approached to her and hugged her. "Beside that if it wasn´t for all that happened I wouldn't be with Lena and I´m so happy with her. Not everything is bad. Eliza working at National City university is creating a new vision of aliens. She has gained enemies because of that but she is respected"

"She didn´t say that"

"Don´t worry. I can guess she was very surprised to see you and she didn´t want to worry you"

Kara looked at Winn "Thank you. You have always been there for me. I really appreciate it"

"Hey I¨m here for you Kara always. Anything you need"

Kara hugged him. She smiled as she knew Winn still believed in her. She needed that. Winn pointed at a near couch "Why don´t you go to sleep Kara. I will wake you up when Jonn and Mon-El arrives"

Kara smiled. She wasn´t feeling tired but she surely needed time to process everything. "I will"

 **TBC**

 **Well our hero will go to sleep. Thank you for reading, please review, follow and favorite. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Help needed

**Hello all, I really appreciate all your reviews. As always a big thank you to all of you. I read some of you are asking for Alex and sister time. Please be patient. Sometimes I have something in mind and then I start writing and it changes. LOL The story is still developing so anything could happen.**

* * *

Outside National city - November 2017

Alex felt that they were finally prepared to take CADMUS down. Two teams one leaded by her and the other by Maggie

"Winn we will go in. Are all of our communicators functioning?"

"Better than I expected. Alex, I think this isn´t a good idea"

"Winn stop. There is a real chance to get my father and Kara out of CADMUS"

"We are not sure if she is there"

Alex ignored what Winn said. "Is Maggie on?"

"Just a minute… you can talk to her now"

"Maggie do you copy?"

"Very clear Danvers. We will go by the east wing and help your team when we get inside"

Alex chuckled "Help my team Sawyer? Just take care Maggie"

"You too Alex. We will have dinner tonight with Supergirl". We will find her Alex"

"I hope so" Alex took a last look to the sky "Ok everybody let´s get ready. Go!"

Alex went in with her team. Once in all they could hear were the gunshots coming from the east wing. It was an ambush. "We have to go back!" Agent Duncan shouted. Alex could only see how some of her agents were falling injured as the gunshots were heard nearer than before.

"Alex get out!" Jonn shouted worried

"Sawyer do you copy?" Alex could only think in one thing "Sawyer answer me!" Still nothing "Maggie!" When she didn´t got an answer she tried to go back but Duncan stopped her dragging her outside. They were the only ones that could escape. Once again at the DEO Alex´s sight was lost and she began to cry. Then she started to call to Maggie´s cell only to reach her voicemail and hear her voice again. When Kara disappeared she used to do the same. Jonn found her and was surprised to see that she was almost finishing packing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have to be here. I have an apartment. I'll go with my mother for some days. She is there right now"

"And then?"

"And then I'll keep on looking for Kara, my father… Maggie"

"Alex I think you know what happened with Maggie?"

"No, I don´t. We just heard gunshots but we don´t know if they are…No, Maggie can´t be…"

"Say it Alex"

"I don't want to!" She said sobbing letting the tears go down

"You need to say it in order to go on"

"I don't want to go on. I want time to go back when I was happy with my sister. When Maggie and I started to be together. When CADMUS wasn't in charge"

Jonn didn´t say anything and he just hugged her.

National City - 2018

"Hey Kara they arrived" Winn whispered to Kara when Jonn and Mon-El arrived. He gave them some time alone and went outside to call Lena.

Kara stood up ready to receive them. Both of them were shocked when they saw her. Mon-El rushed to hug her. "I missed you! I´m so happy to see you again. I didn't know you could take a leave of absence" Mon-El chuckled

"I didn´t know I was taking one when I left"

Jonn couldn´t believe Kara was in front of him "Kara where were you?"

"I went to another earth to help a group of heroes with an alien invasion"

"Other earth?" Mon-El asked surprised

"It is a long story but to make it short I was there and when I came back I skipped two years"

"We were really worried for you. Especially Alex" Jonn said approaching to Kara and hugging her "I¨m really happy to see you Kara. Jeremiah asked me to protect his daughters and I´ll keep my promise more than ever now that you´re back"

"Jonn I need to know where is Alex. I want to see her and talk to her. I know that she left but you know where is she. Right?" Jonn kept silent and turned around. Kara had a question in mind since no one was able to tell where Alex was. She was more afraid to know the answer than making the question. "Alex is alive, right?"

Jonn looked at her and sighed "I don´t know Kara. Last time I saw her she was with Eliza. We don´t know where is she since then"

The thought of Alex being dead caught her. She began to cry and Mon-El hugged her. His heart broke when he saw how Kara was crying. He never saw her like that before but he knew how important Alex was for her.

"Isn´t it better not to know?" He said

"What do you mean?" Kara said sobbing

"We at least know she is not dead. She could be out there Kara. Don´t lose hope just as she didn´t lose it. She never stopped looking for you" He smiled Kara tried to smile back. She remembered what she said to Eliza that she would bring Alex back. She couldn´t lose hope. "I heard what happened here in the last two years and I can make things right again"

Jonn looked at her amazed "Make things right? How?"

"I´ll go back to the time I was supposed to arrive"

"Like going back in time? Is that even possible?"

"Something like that. I mean that is not the past for me is the present and this a horrible future… but it is the present for you. Anyway I just need Winn to fix the device I gave him"

Winn got into the room just in time "I just talked to Lena. She has what we need to fix the extrapolator. She will meet us at Noonan´s coffee"

"Let´s go then" Kara said as she cleaned up her tears. Jonn and Mon-El stayed. Winn took his car and once they parked on a street near Noonan's they walked. Most of the things she knew were there. Still Kara could feel an atmosphere of desolation.

Winn noticed Kara was looking at all the things surrounding her "You were very quiet the whole ride. Kara I need to talk to you about something..." Kara was clearly absent and did not hear what Winn told her "Many things changed and it all looks very different. Like all of this is from a different life"

"I can understand this is difficult for you. You can stay with us Kara and help. Just no longer as Supergirl"

Kara tried to smile. "Winn do you think CADMUS knows I'm back?"

"Maybe" Kara looked surprised "Well you flew the first hours you were here. It isn't like all aliens can fly. Why are you asking?"

"I have the feeling someone is following us?"

"I can call for backup"

"No, it may be my imagination" She then turned to Winn. "Does Lena know I´m Supergir?"

"No, I never told her but you have to understand that you were both missing. Now Kara and Supergirl are back at the same time so maybe she connected the dots"

They walked into the coffee shop and found Lena right away

"Kara Danvers is back! I'm so happy to see you again" Lena hugged Kara with hapiness

"I´m glad to see you too Lena. Winn told me that you have been helping"

"Well I don´t have powers but I wanted to be a little bit like Supergirl" She smiled looking at Kara "I know why you didn't trust enough to tell me. With my mother being the head of CADMUS it was very difficult"

"Yes it was. Although I wanted to tell you. You are my friend and knowing all the things you have done you really deserve that trust"

"Well here is what you asked for I don't know if it will completely work"

"Thank you Lena you're the best" Winn smiled and kissed Lena

"Thank you Lena, you're my hero right now".Kara hugged her "Winn told me you two were together"

Lena smiled "Yes we are. I hope we could be together more time than just this quick encounters"

"On day we will be" Winn said approaching to lena and kissing her again

"I have to go now. I have a meeting with the board and I can´t be late. Call me if you need anything else."

Winn kissed Lena again and hugged her not wanting to let her go. "I love you Winn" Then she looked at them "Please keep safe"

"We will " Winn said smiling

Kara and Winn walked outside towards his car "Kara there is something I need to tell you… It´s important for you to know that " Winn stopped talking when he saw the police doing alien tests near his car. "Oh no those guys are from CADMUS. We need to avoid them"

"What do we do now?" Kara asked scared

"Ok, walk downtown. I have to get my car it will be more suspicious if I leave it there. I´ll see you there in 2 hours. If they follow me I¨ll try to lose them" Then he took out what Lena gave them "Kara if I don´t arrive go back to Jonn and tell him what happened"

"No, I can't let you go like that"

"I´ll see you soon. Now go!"

Kara took a last look to her friend and started to walk downtown. Winn walked towards his car and talked to the guards trying to distract them from Kara. She couldn´t see more but they made him the test and started to make questions about aliens. When he took his car away he was being followed and avoiding them took him more than what he expected. He couldn't get in time to find Kara so he decided to go to the base. Once at the there Winn found Jonn "Hi Jonn. Where is Kara? I need to work with her device"

"Kara? She was with you Winn"

"What? She didn´t come back?"

"No… What happened?"

"I hope not what I suspect"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review let me know what you think. Favorite and follow I´m glad to know you like the story so far. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprising encounter

**Hello all. Last chapter of the year because I can´t update next week I´m so sorry =( I started to write fanfics a couple of months ago and I want to thank you all for taking your time to read them and leave your reviews. Sometimes is difficult to write, life goes crazy and there is no time. Reading your reviews always encourages me to keep on doing it. I´m sorry for all the grammar mistakes you find. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

When Kara found herself alone in what once was her home city she felt scared. Two hours before she could meet Winn again. She could still feel like she was being followed. She kept on walking and was so concentrated that she didn´t saw Cat Grant was just in front of her.

"Kara what are you doing here?"

"I… I… Miss Grant!"that

"Yes, I´m Miss Grant" Cat noticed how lost Kara looked "Come with me"

"Where?"

"Follow. Chop, chop"

Kara followed Cat to a fancy restaurant. Both sat down "Order whatever you want Kara"

"Thank you Miss Grant but I don't know if I can stay here"

"By the way you look I think you really need some time to relax and eat" Kara couldn't deny she was hungry and the smell of food was great. She ordered a steak and salad, while Cat only ordered the salad. Kara´s face was full of happiness when her food came. Cat smiled watching at the young woman enjoying her meal. Kara noticed how Cat was looking at her "Thank you Miss Grant"

"You can call me Cat. Now please talk to me" Cat Grant knew something was wrong with Kara. There wasn´t that characteristic brightness in her eyes. "How are you?"

"I feel upset. Many things changed. I went to visit my foster mother. She was happy to see me but still I felt like she was disappointed" Kara found very easy to open to Cat Grant this time. She really needed someone to listen to her

"Why?" Cat asked

"My sister… She hasn't seen her and it is because of me" Kara sighed "She tried to find me. It´s a very complicated story"

"I guess CADMUS is involved" Kara was surprised "CADMUS is involved in many illegal things. People disappearing because of their support for aliens started when they became the main police force in National City. Some people were helping but they had to hide because of that"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I¨m the queen of all media" She smiled "I had an alien friend and I hope I´m still her friend" Cat smiled obviously referring to the young kryptonian."Kara I know you feel upset for all the changes in National City and with your family, but this is not your fault" Cat took Kara´s hand and looked at her eyes "I want to apologize for the things I said to you before. Maybe it all started when you left but the entire city trusted in CADMUS. When I thought you were dead I wished I came back earlier. When I left I tried to focus on my new life and kept my distance. That wasn't fair for you. I´m sorry Kara if by any way you felt like I didn´t appreciate you. But I do and I couldn't be happier to see that you're alive. Now you have to face this new world with braveness. You're strong Kara, stronger than you think. You have to trust in yourself"

Kara hugged Cat "I missed you so much. Thank you, you may thought that Supergirl gave hope to people but you always gave me the hope I needed. The hope I need now. Beside Alex you're the one who encouraged me to be better and you keep on doing it. Thank you"

"You're welcome… Now what are you going to do?"

"I'll find Alex. I´ll fix the things between Eliza and I and when the device is ready I´ll go back and prevent this nightmare"

After saying goodbye to Cat Grant Kara looked at her clock. Just 10 minutes left to meet Winn.

National City 2017

It was the middle of the night and Winn was deeply asleep. The strong knocking on the door woke him up. At first he was mad to whoever was knocking but then he recognized the voice calling his name. "Winn open the door!" He quickly opened it"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

He took a look over Alex. She looked pale and thinner but what worried him the most was the wound over her left shoulder. " Are you.. are you bleeding? Oh God you're really bleeding do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Not necessary. I need to rest. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes, I'll look after it" He went inside and came quickly with the kit. Alex was resting at the couch "Alex, Eliza has been trying to find you. She hoped you would be back""

"I can´t… not until I find Kara" Alex´s made pressure to stop the bleeding. She stayed like that until Winn helped her to place a bandage over the wound. "Alex you should go to a doctor"

"I´ll be fine, I just need to rest. It looks worst than what it really is. Don´t worry"

"I´m glad I could help you but. Why you came here?"

"You´re Kara´s best friend, you are a DEO agent and I like to think that you're my friend too"

Winn was blushed. Of course he worked together with Alex but she was always Kara´s protective sister. He never thought that Alex saw him in that way. "You're right Alex we are friends. Where were you?"

"At CADMUS"

"What?! You got inside?"

"I needed to find Kara, my father. I needed to know what happened to Maggie and her team"

"Do you know now?"

"I just confirmed that Maggie and her team are gone. Jonn was right. Maggie is dead" Alex said sadly.

"I´m so sorry Alex" Winn said. He noticed how Alex was struggling not to cry

Alex cleared her throat "But Kara… there was no sign of her. I found the suit they used for that montage. It wasn't hers. All of it was a cheap piece of fabric. Kara is out there; somewhere. I know it. My father helped me to hide and to get out of CADMUS. But I need to go back and take him out"

"Why you didn't go to Jonn?"

"Because he would stop me"

"Stop you from what?"

Alex looked at him unsure on what to say "I came here because I need you help. I mean more than just the first aid kit"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need Guardian´s shield"

"Alex no. After what happened with James I promised to myself not to do that again"

"Winn I'm a trained agent. I have been working with this kind of things for about 4 years now. I´ll keep on looking after them with or without the shield but if you give it to me at least it won´t be so risky"

Winn didn´t respond. He kept his sight towards Alex until he finally said. "What if something happens to you? What if Kara suddenly comes back and you are…."

"Dead?" Alex interrupted him "Winn she will know I died looking after her. She will know you helped me being safe" Winn couldn´t argue. He trusted Alex "Winn I'm not telling I´ll be a vigilante or something. This is just to keep me safe. Is like if I asked you for a bulletproof vest"

"Danvers what are you doing to me! Ok fine. Wait here" Winn went back with a bracelet "It was attached to guardians but this is the only thing that i keept from the entire suiit." Winn gave the bracalet to Alex who placed it over her left arm. "You just have to wear it and when you´re in danger just press that little button and…" Alex pressed the button releasing the shield "Just not here! Ok now you have it. Press the button again and it will hide"

"You´re really amazing Winn. I¨m sure Jonn is happy to have you in his team. You´re great and kind. That´s why you were the first person my sister trust enough to tell her secret. You supported her and you were there for her when I was just not being a good sister. Thank you"

Winn was moved by Alex´s words. When Kara went missing she saw how broken Alex was but she never let her guard down. Now he was watching a different side from the agent. "Thank you Alex. You weren´t a bad sister. You were just worried for her. You always protected her and still do. I really hope you can find her and be sure I´ll be here to help you in any way I can"

"Thank you" Alex said smiling and standing up "Well I need to go now"

"Don´t you want to rest or eat something? Take your time to heal. You can stay here as long as you want to. "

Alex knew it would be better to stay after all she was feeling weak "I guess I can stay tonight"

"Good. Then you can have all of your time to find our girl"

Both of them smiled.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I miss Cat pep talks to Kara so much on season two so I had to write a talk between them again. Thank you for reading, please follow and favorite. Happy holidays to all of you! I hope you enjoy your time with your family and friends. Next chapter will come on January**


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious hero

**Hi everyone! First of all Happy New Year! I wish you the best of the best for this New Year and hope you enjoy it. As I promised the story goes on. Thank you so much for your support for this story. I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

National City December 2018

Kara walked hoping to see Winn around but she could only see two guys threatening a woman "Show yourself. You´re an alien" They were yelling

"No please leave me alone" the woman said sobbing

Kara couldn´t stay there and do nothing "Hey what are you doing?"

"None of your business!" one of the guys shouted while the other one started to punch the woman. Kara ran to stop them. She knew they were from CADMUS. They looked exactly as the guards near Winn´s car. She knew it was risky but she had to save the woman. She started to punch them and was able to take them down letting the woman free. "Run, get away from here" Kara said.

She was about to use her super speed to leave the place when she felt the lack of power. 3 more guards appeared out of nowhere one of them holding kryptonite handcuffs.

"You are a kryptonian. You are Supergirl" He said smiling maliciously "You should have stayed away from here"

The guards started to punch her until she fell to her knees. Then they started to kick her. They looked like the bullies Kara knew at Midvale. They laugh at her. "You don´t look so powerful. Our director will be so glad to finally capture you". Another guard took out his gun threatening her "Stand up kryptonian" Kara could feel the pain all over her body. She started to stand up but every movement was painful "Quickly alien. We don't have all day" She made a huge effort and while trying to stand up one of the guards shot at her. "What did you do?" Another one said furious. Kara looked down and saw the wound over her abdomen she placed her hand over it and started to feel weaker. Her eyes were closing. "Now it till be easy to take her. Just grab her to the van"

"If she dies the director will be so..."

"Shut up and help!"

Suddenly someone appeared behind the guards. "You´re not taking her anywhere!" The voice was not normal. It was clear the use of a voice changer. Whoever it was the guards were being defeated. The person who was helping her was strong and very well trained. The fight was very quick and before Kara knew it all of the guards were unconscious. She couldn't recognize who was helping her. All she could see was that person´s brown eyes then again the modified voice"I got you. I got you"

"Who are you?" She asked before falling into the darkness.

 _"_ _Alex you always have looked out for me, since the day my cousin left me at your house"_

 _Alex looked at her little sister "Do you remember how scared you were of the popcorn maker?"_

 _"_ _Yeah" Kara chuckled_

 _"_ _You crawled under the table next to me"_

 _"_ _Yes, but I'm not a scared little girl anymore"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but I will always be your big sister. That doesn't just suddenly change because you decided to fight criminals"_

 _"_ _Well, I just found out you are a DEO agent. You're out there fighting, risking your life, and I still trust you. I need your faith, Alex. More than that symbol over my chest. More than that cape. More than anything. You're my family"_

 _"_ _And you´re mine. I have faith in you Kara. I always had. After all you have experienced you never lost hope and that brightness in your eyes. You've always had the heart of a hero, Kara, way before you became Supergirl"_

Kara woke up after her dream with Alex. She was in pain and feverish. She looked over the wound. There was a bandage over it and she was wondering why she wasn´t healing. She looked around. No one was there. The place only had a few lights on. She tried to stand up but the pain brought her back.

She stayed silent when she saw the mysterious person coming back. She saw how the person took of the clothes that were covering her face and she was able to see her. "Alex?" She said softly. The woman turned around. "Kara you're awake" She ran towards her. Kara couldn´t contain the tears "I really hoped it was you. You have always been there to help me Alex"

"Kara keep calm. You´re not healed" Alex´s eyes were full of tears "So many times I wished I could be able to see you again, to hug you"

"I have been trying to find you I thought you were…" Kara couldn't finish the phrase, she was weak and her voice was breaking "Where were you?

"It is a long story. We have a lot to talk but right now you need to recover. How are you feeling?

"Weak. Why am I not healing?"

"The bullet has kryptonite. I went to look for the medical supplies I need to help you. I don't have solar emitters so it will take more time for your body to recover. I need to take that bullet out. I´m sorry I couldn't get to you earlier" While Alex was talking Kara was so happy to see her sister. She was able to see that Alex looked different. She was pale and thinner. "I´ll come back with the supplies. I´ll be right back" Alex smiled to Kara trying to give her support. Kara saw how Alex walked to the other side of the room. She took off her jacket and Kara was able to see scars over Alex´s arms. When the older Danvers change her blouse Kara was astonished. Alex had more scars over her back and her abdomen. What happened with her? That´s all Kara had in mind as the pain was increasing. Alex now with clean clothes on and the medical supplies walked towards her sister.

"What happened to you Alex? What happened to you Alex? Why you have all those scars?" Kara said with a trembling voice

"You need to focus on you now. I need you to stay calm and strong. This is going to be painful. You have to trust me"

Kara was frightened but she knew everything would be fine now that she was with her sister. "I trust you" Alex took a deep breath she took the bandage from Kara´s wound and cleaned the area. She could see Kara´s pain over her face. "I´ll try to do this as fast as I can" Kara groaned and yelled in pain when she felt the tweezers getting inside of her. Alex tried to find the bullet. "I¨m sorry Kara the bullet is deeper than I expected" Kara felt dizzier with every minute even breathing was painful "I found it!. Try to stay still"  
That was the last Kara heard. The pain she was feeling was too much and she fell into the darkness. The next time she woke up. She felt a hand over her opened her eyes and Alex was there. It wasn´t a dream. Her sister was really there

"Hey" Kara said softly

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, but I´m fine and happy because I´m with you"

Alex smiled at her sister "Good news is that your wound is almost healed. I think you only need solar energy but you can´t go outside right now. There are CADMUS agents all over the place looking after you. Try to rest for a little longer"

Kara kept her sight towards her sister. Tears were forming over her eyes "I´m sorry Alex. I know how things are messed up now and I…" She covered her eyes with her hand. Kara was happy to know that Alex was with her but was afraid to know Alex´s reaction when she knew that her absence for the last 2 years were because she left to another earth. So many questions were running through her mind. What if she was disappointed at her? Why she wasn't with Jonn? Why she didn't tell Eliza where she was? Did she go to CADMUS? But all of those questions were forgotten when she saw how Alex was smiling. "Kara look at me. We are together now. Everything will be fine" Alex was so happy to see Kara again. She wanted to forget those years without her and hug her. She knew her sister had questions that she would answer when the time came.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **So for the people who wanted to read the Danvers sisters together here it was. Thank you for reading please favorite and follow. Let me know what you think about it with your reviews. They are highly appreciated. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sisters time

**Hello, thank you for your kind reviews I can´t thank you enough for them. I was sick this week and I couldn´t update earlier. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kara did´t know when she fell asleep again. When she woke up she expected to see Alex by her side but she wasn´t there. She saw the bandages over her but now there was no sign of the wound. She felt strong enough to stand up. She walked around the room. It all looked old and full of dust. There were no windows around. She looked at a small wardrobe Alex had. There were only few blouses and on the bottom of all she found some photos. They were of Alex with Jeremiah, Eliza and Maggie and of course with her. She also had a photo with Winn and Jonn but it was different and Kara never saw that one before.

She heard how the door opened and how Alex got in. Again face was covered. Kara smiled at her "Hi Alex"

"Hey I´m glad you´re recovered" Then she took off her jacket "I brought food"

"Great I´m starving" She walked to what seemed to be the dining room. Alex took the groceries "It was hard but I found potstickers for you" Alex coughed. Kara had a big smile over her face because of the potstickers. Then she looked at Alex´s arms noticing the scars and a new wound "Hey what happened?"

"I´m fine don´t worry"

"You are bleeding that is not fine"  
"Kara I´m fine is just a small cut" Looking at Kara´s concerned eyes she explained "Ok, I was on my way here when some CADMUS guards got in my way. Their head is probably still aching but everything is fine. Now eat you need to be fully recovered"  
Kara gave Alex a hug. All she wanted is to make things right for her sister and to know what happened to her. "What about the other scars?"

"I really don´t want to talk about it. All that matters now is that you´re here and you´re safe"

"Alex I want to know, please" Alex sighed and smilled. She sat down and opened the box with the potstickers "Sit Kara. So you want to know what happened"

"Yes please"

"I know you talked with some people and you already know that I tried to get into CADMUS"

"How did you know?"

"First of all. Don´t get mad at me or with that person you promise?" Kara nodded "It was Winn" Kara opened her eyes in surprise "Winn and I have been close since you disappeared. I talked to him and asked him for Guardian´s shield. I used it to get into CADMUS. I was once there trying to find dad, Maggie and you. When I went back to CADMUS to take dad out everything was gone. At least that facility. I tried to locate them but they captured me first. I was captive there for about 8 months. I knew that when I came out because time there goes at a different rhythm. They wanted me to tell them your location. They knew I found out that they faked your death. I was their prisoner and they tortured me" Alex took a deep breath it was clear it was hard for her to talk about that "I never talked about that before" She cleared her voice. Kara was mad and sad for all the things Alex went through in those years. "They also used the torture to make me develop a virus. Something similar to Medusa so they could complete their plan to get rid of all aliens. I couldn't do that. At the end they threatened mom´s life if I didn´t cooperate and so I started to work for them. At least that's what I made them believe or so I thought. What I really did was a virus directed for an specific DNA. The Luthor's DNA. Somehow Lilian Luthor discovered me and made me subject of their experiments. I don´t know how many things they injected me. One of those substances made me feel incredible strong and I used that time to escape. I tried to free all the aliens inside but one of them attacked me. It was furious and that is how I got more of these scars. Everything after that is fuzzy. I can´t remember everything but somehow I ended up outside Winn´s apartment. He helped me and hide me until I was recovered. I knew that CADMUS would try to kill me and those who cared about me because of what I did"

"What you did?"

"While I had that strength I killed Lillian Luthor. CADMUS new director is her son Lex"

"Nobody told me Lillian is dead"

"Nobody knows. They keep on saying she is alive but sick. Lillian was the face of CADMUS and people trust her but they don´t trust in Lex"

"I have a lot to talk with Winn. Alex but after all of that why you didn´t let mom know or Jonn that you are safe?"

"It´s been only some months since I recovered and I know they keep on looking for me. It´s not safe for anyone to be around me. That´s why I only talk to Winn when is extremely necessary. He got in contact with me when you came back. I couldn't believe it! Winn asked me to help him locate you when he left you alone after talking to Lena"

"I¨m sorry Alex. I can make things right. This will never happen. I promise"

"What are you talking about? This is happening Kara"

Kara looked for the device to travel between earths "I will explain when I find the device... I knew I had it here"

"Looking for this?" Alex said as she took out the device "I saw it was broken. I tried to fix it with the extrapolar I found along with it. I don´t know exactly what it is but I think you only need a way to recharge it and it will work again"

"You fixed it!" Kara said smiling

"I saw it when you came and I needed to keep my mind busy while you were recovering. What is that?"

"It is a device to travel between parallel earths. There are different universes and earths. Ours is earth 38 and I…" Kara knew that was the moment. Alex would know now why she left for those two years. She was frightened to know if Alex would hate her for leaving or if she would understand. "I went to earth 1 to help a group of heroes with an Alien invasion. That's where I was for the last two years. But it wasn't that long for me it was only a week and I was supposed to come back at the same time I left"  
Alex´s eyes were wide open "You left to another earth?! I mean you left by your own will"

"I¨m sorry for leaving. I´m sorry for everything you went through I'm sorry you were a prisoner at CADMUS and…" Alex stood up and walked towards the door. "Alex please don't leave"

"Stay here. It's dangerous for you to go out" Alex instructed her

"For you too. Where are you going?"

"I need air and time.. to think. Please don´t follow me"

Kara knew Alex would need time. As when they were younger when Alex was mad she usually took time alone. Kara only hoped Alex could forgive her. She stayed looking at the food… minutes and hours went by. She tried to use the device but as Alex said it needed to be recharged. She wondered if Winn could help her. Maybe she could go outside and find a way to go to Winn and get his help. She began to think about him. Winn knew all the time that Alex was fine. Why he didn't tell her? She felt bad for that. She was thinking about it when someone opened the door. There were two figures coming in. She recognized Alex and the other one.. "Winn?"

"Kara! I´m glad you´re fine" He was now with both Danvers "I´m sorry I didn´t tell you I was in contact with Alex. I mean I tried but didn´t have the chance. I tried to tell you when we were near Noonan´s and then when we left. I´m sorry I should have tell you earlier"

So Winn tried to tell her the truth. She only managed to say "Thanks for taking care of my sister Winn" She hugged him

"Both of the Danvers sisters are my friends Kara I would do anything for both of you"

"Alex I thought you were mad because…"

"Because you left. Yes I mean… you have seen all the things that happened. I was mad because I wanted to blame you but it's not your fault. We made decisions. You are not responsible for all. Maybe just for freaking me out with you absence but all those other decisions were made by us. We are responsible for our own actions Kara"

"So we are ok?" Kara said with a shy smile

"Kara you are here and you are fine. That´s all that matters to me" Then she turned to Winn "Well I think you can help us with this. The device Kara had, I was able to repair it"

"Of course you did. You're are Alex Danvers. If someone could do that it was you"

Alex smiled at him "Well after lifting my self esteem Winn we need to recharge it. It doesn´t have enough energy"

"We may do that at the base and hide Kara"

"That´s why I brought you. We needed your car" Alex chuckled "So let´s go"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading please review, favorite and review. I´m not so happy with this chapter I felt it a little bit slow of like a fill up chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a great day and weekend**


	10. Chapter 10: So Close

**Hello. First of all, I´m so sorry for the delay but this week of all weeks have been crazy and full of thing to do. Thank you and I will never stop saying it thank you very much for all the kind reviews. Thank you for following the story so far. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"We can´t leave now. You will have to change your clothes first. Just look at them" Winn said. Kara and Alex nodded when they saw the blood over Kara´s blouse. "I´ll wait outside and look around to know if there are CADMUS guards near"

"Thank you" Alex said walking towards her wardrobe. "Let´s see if we can find something for you"

Kara smiled. Even when she knew Alex was hurt because of her absence and all the things that happened she had her sister by her side. She was astonished on how Alex kept her hope. She knew she needed to talk more with her. All Alex wanted now was to hug Kara and make sure she was fine. Those years without her were like hell.

Kara kept her sight towards Alex "You are the best sister someone could ask for" then she reached out for her and hugged her "I love you so much Alex"

"I guess you were scared I would be mad at you. Weren't you?" Kara just nodded hugging Alex a little bit stronger "Well indeed I was. You left because you wanted to, but you left to help others. That´s so you. I wish you told me about it but I get it. You didn't expect to leave for two years"

"Of course I didn´t. That´s why I want to go back and make things right. You have lost too much because of me"

"I would never blame you. I love you Kara. The bond we share is stronger than anything. We are back together and that is the most important thing. I don't want to spend more time without you"

Kara smiled. "Will you go back to Jonn and Eliza?"

"Jonn will see me today when we go back with Winn. Mom… I miss her too much. We have to be careful. CADMUS knows you're back which means they may be watching over mom. We will have to send her a message or something so she can be safe"

"Maybe we can use Miss Grant for that. I will call her"

"First thing first. You need to change" Alex took some of the clothes from her wardrobe and gave them to Kara. After some minutes Kara was ready. Alex looked at Kara, it was strange seeing her all dressed in black since Kara prefered brighter colors.

"What?" Kara asked as she saw the look Alex was giving her.

"I´m not used to see you all dressed in black" She chuckled "Winn is waiting for us. We should hurry"

"Before we go. Do you have the letter and photo I had in my pocket? They were along with the device"

"Yes I have them. Here you go" Alex said grabbing the photo and letter to Kara "I´m glad mom gave them to you"

"I was really frightened that I wouldn't find you. No one could tell me where were you and I was so worried. I imagined the worst. It was only for a couple of days so I can´t imagine how it was for two years" Kara´s eyes were full of tears. Alex ran to hug her."Hey Kara I¨m here. We both are. Don´t think about that. Now the only menace is CADMUS I won´t let them take you away" She cleaned Kara´s tears, both of them smiled.

Both Danvers walked outside the room. Alex took her backpack and with that a last glance to the that place. Something inside of her told her she wouldn't go back there, she even didn't want to go back there. That place was for hiding and where she spend many days crying for her sister's absence. Those days were now gone and maybe with that the time to move to a new place.

The three of them were now at Winn´s car. Winn talked to them about how Lena last meeting with the board was very successful and his plans to give her an engagement ring.

"Wow that's a big step Winn"

"I know I just want to be with her. Even with all this mess"

Kara stayed silent. Maybe this new reality was a mess for some people but it wasn´t all messy for others like Winn. She remembered what happened with Barry´s friends when he went back in time to change things and then their lives changed. Could that be the same? What she was living was an alternate future for her but for Alex, Cat, Eliza it was their life, their present, their reality. "I¨m really happy for you Winn" She only managed to say as all those ideas were at her mind. What to do you? Go back to her reality and change the present alternative future? If she could name it that way . She stayed silent all the way through the base. She only heard how Winn and Alex kept on talking like good old friends.

Alex noticed how silent her sister was. "You ok? Are you feeling weak or something?"

"No. I´m fine"

"Kara, maybe two years went by but I know you. What´s going on in that mind of yours"

"I was just thinking about all the things that changed in the city. In the whole world. I would prefer a different reality. One where CADMUS didn´t had control"

Alex didn´t say anything else. She just hugged her sister and let Kara rest her head over her shoulder. They arrived to the base using another entrance Winn knew. Alex felt strange to know she will meet Jonn again.

"Hey Jonn" Kara said as they got into the room where Jonn was

"Kara thank God you´re fine…" Jonn said but he couldn't say more "Alex… you´re.. you're alive" He ran to hug Alex who didn't realize until that moment how much she missed Jonn

"Is good to see you're still running a whole secret agency"

"I wouldn't call it an agency but we help while we can. I´m really happy to see you again"

"Me too" she hugged him again. They both knew there was a lot to talk about but that wasn't the appropriate time. "We came to help Kara. She needs to recharge her device and as I understand fix this mess"

"Yes. I´ll"

"Well give me the device so I can start with it" Winn said giving Kara a big smile. She gave it to him. "Thank you Winn you are really an amazing friend" Winn left leaving them alone

"Jonn is there a chance to call Eliza. I thought about calling Miss Grant to call Eliza"

"Cat Grant is not available now. She had to go away for safety. CADMUS was threatening her son Carter for helping aliens. Somehow they knew you were with her"

"Is she alright? Is there something I can do?"

"She is safe now. She is in London now"

"What about mom?" Alex said frighened

"I already sent Mon-El to pick her up. They will be here soon"

"Thank you Jonn"

"I´ll go with Winn to know how long it will take to the device to recharge"

Kara left Alex and Jonn alone. She heard how Alex apologized for being absent. Jonn stopped her he was just to happy to see her back. Kara smiled and walked into Winn´s lab

"Winn. When will the device be ready?"

"Well I think this night it will be ready" Kara smiled and stayed silent. Winn kept on talking without looking at her and watching at a photo he had with Lena "I know with this device many things could change. That´s why I wanted to give Lena the ring. To let her know how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Winn sighed "If for some reason when you go back Lena and I stay apart. Could you please promise me you will do something? I can´t imagine my life or another alternate life where she is not by my side"  
Kara´s heart melted by Winn´s words "Of course I will. You have done so much for me and my family. That is the least I could do"

"Thank you. I´ll go to met Lena. Wish me luck"

"You don´t need it. Lena loves you"  
Winn smiled and walked away. Kara kept her sight at the device. Just a little bit longer to go back to her time. She stayed like that until she heard Mon-El talking to Jonn

"I couldn´t find her. When I arrived her apartment was… everything was a mess. Someone was there. Someone fought there. I just found this It is a note" Mon-El gave the note to Jonn

 _We know you are here. We will find you. We will destroy you. This is CADMUS_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **So here it was I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. Have a nice weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11: The power of fear

**I´m back! Sorry for the delay and not posting earlier. I had a really busy week and a school report to finish but here it is new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Keep this note with you. We need to know where Eliza is" Jonn said giving the paper to Mon-El

"We need to find her" Kara arrived surprising them "Super hearing remember?" Jonn sighed "What is that?" Kara asked pointing at the note

"Nothing. Is my credit card bill" Mon-El said chuckling

Kara took the paper from Mon-El´s hand and read the note "CADMUS! They knew I was with her... What are we going to do?"

"I have some contacts that may help us know if someone saw something. Don´t worry Kara we will find her" Mon-El said

"Find who?" Alex said entering the room. Everyone stayed silent waiting for someone to break the silence "Find who?" Alex repeated

"Mon-El went to your mother´s but he couldn´t find her"

"And?" Alex knew Jonn was hiding something

"We suspect CADMUS is involved. They left a note"

Alex saw Kara was giving her the note. She took it and read it. Alex closed her eyes and her fist with the paper still on her hand.

Kara was worried that Alex would try to go to CADMUS again. She couldn't imagine her sister being tortured again. "Alex, I'll go and save her. They want me I¨ll go there and..."

"You're not going anywhere…Don't you think I want to leave right now and go find her? I learned that the hard way. Stronger together remember?" Kara nodded "We need to find a solution as a team."

"They are using her as bait. They want you to go there and save her Kara that´s why they left the note" Then he talked to Mon-El "When do you think you can have information from your contacts?"

"I have to go out but luckily by night"

"Go then. We need to move fast."

Alex looked at Kara "Stay here, don´t try anything please. You just came back please I can´t keep on going if you leave now" Alex saw there was guilt over Kara´s face "This isn´t your fault… it´s mine" Alex sighed

"Alex they took Eliza because she was with me. Why are you saying that"

"When I was at CADMUS… they made me think you were there to save me. I said your name. They discovered your identity and your relationship with mom because of me.

That is why they went after her. If someone has to be blamed it´s me. I should have been stronger"

"You are strong Alex. You have always been the strongest in family. I should have been more careful"

"Look at us. Fighting to take the blame for this" Alex gave a soft smile "We will make things right and we will find mom"

"Alex if CADMUS is "disappearing people" related to aliens. If they use fear to control people How could people started to trust in CADMUS? I was gone but my cousin was still here. How could they stop believing in him?"

"I´ll tell you what happened"

 _National City January 2017 - DEO headquarters_

"This is insane. How could there be so many alien attacks at the same time" Mon-El yelled when he saw Winn´s report

"Supergirl not being around motivate them" Jonn said very serious as he watched National City´s map with red dots all over it marking the attacks.

"But that president act to let them live here wasn´t supossed to help? What changed?"

"The alien fight club went towards them along with some alien enemies… Somehow they hacked the database and started to abduct them. Some aliens felt betrayed by the government"

"And attacking people is their way to gain confidence?"

"I don´t think they are trying to be accepted… It´s more about taking control"

"They are only giving CADMUS the reasons they need to made people believe all aliens are enemies."  
Alex was there watching Mon-El and Jonn talked but still she was absent. Her mind was still trying to figure out how to find Kara.

"Alex are you with us?"

"Yes sir. I can take alpha team to National City´s downtown"

"You can´t go if you keep thinking in something else"

Alex stayed silent. Jonn was about to leave when Alex stopeed him. "I need to go there. I can´t stay here and do nothing. This is killing me not knowing where Kara is. I need to do something. I´ll be focused. I can go"

"Fine. You will stay with my team let´s go!"

When they were on their way to the city Winn called Alex

"Danvers"

"Alex we need the DEO. Guardian is being defeated by an alien at the subway. This one is stronger and bigger that the other aliens I´ve known. He looks pissed too"

"We are on our way Winn it would be better if Guardian got out of that fight"

"I already told him but he refuses… Oh God no!"

"Winn what happened?" Alex asked worried

"I… The alien took one of the subway cars over Guardian… no… James… I have to go"

"What happened with the alien? Winn?"

"The… the alien is going outside. I need to go and help James"

"Be careful Winn we will be there"

"Alex if the alien is as strong as Winn said we need all the help we need to contain him"

"James needs us too"

Jonn didn´t answer and got in contact with the team that was already on the field "Becker What´s your status?"

"Sir we could identify the alien. It is a Wedlor. He is very strong and nothing we are using is affecting him"

When they arrived they could see the feat at the people faces. Suddenly Alex saw something she never thought she could. Superman was there fighting but one punch from the Wedlor took him down. Then she saw it. The Wedlor had a green glow near his wrists. "Jonn. Look at his wrists it´s kryptonite. Only CADMUS had it"

"This isn´t just another alien attack. This is planned"  
Suddenly the alien look at his team and quickly approached to them "Everybody be prepared. Shoot now!"

Everything was fast the alien didn't stop walking towards them. Jonn transform and flew over the Wedlor but he was faster and punched Jonn before he could stop him. Alex ran towards Superman

"Hey Clark, are you ok?" But he didn´t respond. She saw he was bleeding. There was a kryptonite blade at his back "They can´t play fair, can they?"

"Stay away from him" Alex felt the gun over her head "Hands up agent!"

"I need to help him. He is bleeding. If he recovers he can help us stop that alien"

"An alien capturing another alien. We don´t need them"  
Alex looked up and saw a helicopter releasing a gas over the loose alien. After some minutes the Wedlor fell unconscious. She also saw how Jonn and Mon-el were coughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of aliens" Alex fought the man when she felt how he moved the gun from her head. She left him unconscious.

"Clark wake up!" Carefully she removed the kryptonite blade and dragged him near Jonn and Mon-El

"We need to escape. This was all a trap"

Then a voice was heard from one of the helicopters "People of National City look at your heroes. Supergirl abandoned you. Superman is defeated. Not even the special forces created to stop aliens could help. Join and support us. This is CADMUS. The only chance to stop aliens and be safe"

 _National City base December 2018_

CADMUS planed everything to show people how easy you left them alone. Superman… Clark couldn't stop them…. that day is when CADMUS used fear to gain power and control"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think, follow and favorite. Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: What the city needs

**Hello again sorry for the delay. Finally I could find the right time to write and here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kara couldn't believe what her sister told her. "They are evil Alex. They won't stop until they end with all alien life"

"That´s why we are hidden; to survive"

"Surviving is not living. We need to fight back"

"Well now the time to fight has come, we need to plan something. People realize that they placed their trust in wrong hands but is not enough to start a fight against CADMUS"

"Hope is stronger than fear. We need to give them hope like when Myriad was controlling their minds"

Alex sighed and smiled. She was really proud of her sister. She was grateful to have her back in her life. "And here is Supergirl speaking. You may need your suit if you want to give hope instead of those black clothes" Alex took her backpack and took out Supergirl's suit "I knew you had a backup suit at your apartment and I took it with me. Every time I saw it I knew I was going to see you again and here you are"

Suddenly they heard Winn´s voice through the radio "Alex...you….. hurry"

"Winn I don´t understand you. Repeat" Alex gave the answer. Jonn ran to the room when he heard Winn´s voice

"... we….. CADMUS… Lena" Still there was interference and they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Winn repeat" Then they heard gunshots and nothing else. Jonn took the controls and they were able to see the news

 _"_ _L Corp CEO Lena Luthor was found guilty for treason. She has an alliance with aliens and tried to escape with a man who was helping her. As far as we know they both could be associated with the underground aliens that have been menacing the city. They are now under CADMUS custody. National city is free from these traitors to humanity"_

"No…" Kara said "Winn, Lena… this can't be" Alex saw a mixture of sadness and anger over her sister´s face.

"Kara look at me"

"Alex how could this happen? How can things be so wrong? I want my life back. I want everything to be as it used to be" Her eyes were full of tears "Winn was so happy with Lena… and now CADMUS captured them" Alex hugged Kara

"Kara he knew the risks, both of them knew it. He is brave and loyal. Lena on the other hand went against her family. She helps and fights for what she believes. They are heroes and that is because they learned from you. They kept their hope and they helped others. Kara this city needs that hope. The hope we are able to have because we have you. Now the city needs you"

Suddenly Mon-el appeared at the base. "We need to get out! Winn and Lena were ambushed by CADMUS. It won't take them long to discover where we hide. I suggest we all leave this place"

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"She is with them I… They are taking them to the police station"

"That is what Winn was trying to say" Jonn sighed "Mon-El tell everyone to leave we need to keep are a bait to capture you.. Kara?"

Kara was not at the room and neither Alex. They were already telling everyone to leave the building. Alex was ready to leave and fight along with her sister. Mon-El and Jonn found them before they could leave

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Show the people they are not alone. But we need to stay together. CADMUS will use this to increase the people fear and we need to give them hope" Kara said

"Jonn…. you need to see something" Mon-El said and with that the aliens that were hiding with them all stood up looking at them

"We won´t leave. We will fight, we are tired of running away"

"Do you realize this is too risky" Jonn said

"We do" one of the aliens said. "We came to this planet to find a new life and CADMUS is taking that opportunity away from us. We will defeat CADMUS or die trying. Supergirl is back. She and Superman showed people they could trust in aliens. We need to show them too"

"Everyone get ready. No matter how it ends we will be free. I could be with my family here on earth, or with my wife and daughters wherever they are"

Alex looked at Kara and gave her a hug surprising the kryptonian. "You were never a hugger" Alex smiled "I was, but only with special people. I just found you… after two years. I just wanted to hug you. I missed hugging you. love you Kara"

"I love you too Alex. Everything will be fine"

Before they left Alex went back to Winn´s lab and found that the device Kara brought from earth 1 was ready to use. She looked at it. Could their lives be different if Kara went back in time… what about her present? She kept silent and placed the device inside the hidden pocket from her jacket.

They took all the vehicles they could and followed the van Alex was driving at the front line…. suddenly she received a call. It was from Winn´s phone. She picked up, a voice was heard "Surrender or die. These are the only options you have". Alex was frozen that was Lilian´s voice "Surprised to hear me? You see… we made you believe lots of things. Come and we will talk. I guess you want your mother back. We may free her if you surrender along with all the aliens you are helping"

"Let´s talk" Alex said

"No weapons agent and bring your sister with you" She stopped the car and walked outside "I´m sure you heard that right?" She asked her sister when Kara stood beside her. Kara nodded "We can't trust them" Kara said watching how Alex started to leave her gun at the van.

Jonn surprised to see Alex and Kara outside the van ran to to know what happened "What are you doing?"

"CADMUS called. We will go and talk to them"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, here is the plan. They don´t know how many we are or that we will fight no matter what. We will make time. If we are inside we may be able to free Winn. We can take control and show to all the people in National city that CADMUS is not invincible"

"Your plan based on assuming you will free Winn"

"We will. This ends today no matter what"

Jonn knew that look on Alex eyes, no one could stop her. CADMUS took everything from her. Jeremiah, Maggie, Elisa, Kara… they even took her as a prisoner and he knew how much Alex was keeping to herself. Those two years were the worst for her. Jonn took a step forward and placed his hands over Alex´s shoulders "Listen to me. I know how you feel. I know you want revenge…"

"I want justice. That´s all I want"

"All right. Go there we will be around the building and when the time comes we will attack"

Alex knew Jonn was reading her mind and with that she started to tell him "Take care of my sister"

"Always" Jonn said out loud surprising the sisters, Alex smiled and gave him a hug "I will always take care of both of you. Be safe" Alex nodded. Kara joined the hug. Alex and Kara started to walk towards the building where Lillian was expecting them. They were both silent until at the same time they said their names.

"Kara"

"Alex"

They chuckle "You go first" Kara said

"I don´t know what could happen there only that I´m glad I´m next to you" There were very few times when Kara saw Alex scared and not trying to hide it. It was strange for her but she understood Alex was not only there trying to save Eliza and their friends. She was also facing her own demons. Kara smiled trying to give comfort to her sister

"Somehow we are always together Alex. Love bond us all"

They were approaching to the building when people started to stand around them. They could hear them "Supergirl" "Is really her!" then one girl started to run towards Kara and embrace her "Supergirl you are back!" Kara smiled and hugged the girl back. "What are you doing?" One old man asked. Alex looked at her not sure on what they could say.

"I¨m here to let you know that no matter what happens next I never intended to leave this city. It was a horrible mistake and all I can say is that I truly care about you. You have always gave me the strength to keep on going. You gave me a home, a place where I belong. You all knew my cousin story. How he was saved from Krypton destruction when he was a baby. I wasn´t a baby, I was a teenager who got saved by her parents. I had to say goodbye to my whole civilization, my culture everything. I found a family here" Kara looked at Alex, her voice was breaking. Alex noticed and approached to her. She placed her hand at Kara´s shoulder "I found how kind humans can be. I also meet people who didn´t trust me. Who feared me. Looking the good in each other is what will make this a better place. We all are good people but if we don´t do anything then the people with bad intentions will keep on having power over us. I came to do some good in this planet. I´ll fight until my last breath to protect it from evil, to protect all of you although you may not trust me anymore"

"We trust you!"

"What about the other aliens?"

"You need to understand they are not all mean. Just like humans on earth. Some of them have lost their way or have wrong purposes. We will contain them but you don´t have to fear all of them. Most of them are just looking for new opportunities. For a new home just like me"

"They attacked us!"

"They felt betrayed, they are scared just as you are. Hope is stronger than fear. May hope win this time. CADMUS power is based on fear. They are destroying us" Jonn and the other aliens arrived. People looked at them and saw how they were not attacking them. "Together we can defeat them. We can all work together and build a better place"

Alex didn't expect that to be a time or place for a speech. Her mind was thinking too fast on how CADMUS wasn´t fighting back. Why they were letting her sister talk to people. She started to look around. Suddenly something caught her attention. A red spot over her sister´s chest. She knew what that was; she looked up and saw the sniper. Without thinking it twice she stepped in front of Kara. She felt how the bullet went through her and felt the pain over her chest.

"Alex!"

Jonn and the other aliens helped the people to find somewhere to hide. Lilians´s voice was heard "You can´t trust them. They are intruders! We humans must defeat them"  
But her words weren´t heard. Aliens and humans were surrounding the building. Fighting together against CADMUS. Some guards opened the door. They were against CADMUS too. They knew what that organization did to humans and aliens and couldn´t stand it anymore. The battle began.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow. Let me know what you think. Have a great day**


	13. Chapter 13: Someone has won

**Back to earth! I´m sorry for the long time you waited. Life changes so quickly… Last weeks have been let´s just say "different". I had homework then when I wanted to write I didn´t have inspiration. Then life changed… and that kept me away from writing. I found time to write again and here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: SOMEONE HAS WON

Jonn ran beside Kara who placed her sister´s head over her lap. She could see how the blood was spreading over her chest. "No, no, Alex!" Kara placed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding but could feel the kryptonite effects on her and Alex noticed it. "You have to leave me Kara, it is kryptonite" She whispered

"You didn´t have to do that Alex" Kara was sobbing "I don´t care about the kryptonite I won´t leave you here"

"You have to. You need to rescue mom, Winn and Lena. You need to be with these people. They need you too" Alex stopped talking and took a deep breath "Don´t let CADMUS hurt them" Kara didn´t want to leave her sister but she knew that was she said was right. "Thank you for saving me Alex"

"Always" Alex gave a sweet and short smile trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

"I´ll take care of her. Go" Jonn finally said.

Kara ran towards the building where CADMUS was. Alex looked at Kara, then she took the device out of her jacket and said to Jonn "Give this to Kara, is her ticket to go back home. It works now" Jonn looked at Alex with concern "You will be able to give it to her. Hang on Alex" Jonn put the device again inside her jacket. He thought for so long she could be dead and he wasn't going to let her die in his arms.

Kara was astonished as she walked into the building Humans and aliens were fighting to bring CADMUS down. She saw how the aliens were using all their abilities to fight. Some humans were trying to fight back but it was clear who was winning. CADMUS was using their best weapons. "This is wrong" she thought to herself. She wanted so much to go and look for her friends but she couldn´t. She was needed at the battle.

CADMUS was attacking without hesitation. Kara sadly realized that there was no way they could take the horrible organization down. Not that day. She knew that only meant she had short time to save her friends. She started to run and find them but was stopped several times trying to save as many aliens and humans as possible. Each time she was losing precious minutes to save the ones she loved.

She tried again to hear something that could help her. She heard Lillian´s voice "Alexandra Danvers was an abused child. How could you do that to your own daughter? Protecting an alien cost her so much, even her life" Lillian Luthor was talking ten floors up. "You are lying!" That was Eliza cying she had to rush. The images she saw while running were devastating. More guards were coming out with advance weapons, humans and aliens running trying to save their lives.

She rushed and used her x-ray vision to find the room where they were captive. She went in bringing the door down. She approached to Lilian but was stopped by Hank Henshaw who punched her taking her out of the room.

"Leave her!" Eliza shouted while Lena and Winn tried to get rid of the ropes that were keeping them captive

Still trying to get up Henshaw took Kara from behind, all she could feel was the needle over her neck and the kryptonite going inside her body. She yelled in pain. Lillian smiled. "Maybe you should have stayed where you were. Now you can join your cousin´s fate" Lillian pressed a button releasing a gas, the same gas used to take Superman down. All the aliens started to cough some of them started to lose consciousness. "This building will be no longer functional at all. These humans are traitors they will share the fate of these aliens" She approached to Lena

"So bad you couldn´t support your family. I'm ashamed to say you are a Luthor"

"I´m ashamed to call you mother"

"Soon that will end my poor little girl. The building will go down as soon as I walk out. Your little rebellion means nothing now"

"Where are you taking Supergirl?" Eliza sobbed

"Still caring more for your foster daughter than your own?" Lillian chuckled "We will learn how her body works. How she can heal, have that strength… just as we did with his cousin. You see CADMUS plan to get rid of aliens is almost done. There is no way to stop us now. It was so naïve to think you could do it." She walked outside. She smiled looking at the scenario. CADMUS guards were the only ones standing. The battle was over. Then looking at Henshaw she said "You know where you should take her. I´ll meet you there later" Henshaw just nodded he carried an almost unconscious Kara outside the building. With every step all she could hear were Eliza, Winn and Lena´s voices calling her.

Before leaving the place Lillian stopped next to Kara who was trying to keep awake. "Supergirl I don´t know why you left in first place but thank you. Your absence made this so much easier. Now you will help us to get rid of the few aliens left on earth"

"I will never help you"

"You´re in no condition of saying no"

"What else do you want from me? You have taken everything"

"No Supergirl. I didn´t take anything. You did. Winn and Lena are here because they were trying to help you. James was trying to be like you and your cousin and he ended up in a wheelchair. Cat now is a fugitive, but we will find her and make her pay like the traitor she is. The Danvers lost everything the moment you stepped into their lives. Now they are all gone"

Kara´s heart stopped when she heard that "What have you done?"

In that moment a detonation was heard. The entire building began to crumble. Kara´s eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "Goodbye Supergirl" Lillian said smiling and going into a van.

Kara felt helpless and defeated. She wanted justice for all the things her sister, her friends and the whole city went through because of CADMUS. _"This ends today_ " She remembered Alex´s words. It ended but not in the way things she expected. She felt Henshaw´s arms lifting her. "Look around" He said. She was able to see all aliens who couldn´t run away. Mon-El was among them. She felt the tears going down. "We won" Henshaw dragged her outside the building and at the moment they stepped out another detonation was heard and with that the entire building went down.

Outside Jonn was watching helpless how CADMUS was winning. Alex was breathing heavily and Jonn needed to find a safe place for them. He carried Alex inside a grocery store that was nearby.

"Jonn, go and help Kara. Keep her safe" Alex said whispering

"I told Kara I would stay with you"

"And I ask you to protect her, you made me a promise"

"Alex I can't leave you here" Then they heard the first detonation

"You're more useful there. You have to go!"

Jonn stood up and as he walked out he tried to find survivors. Nothing. It was a war zone. The images of Mars being destroyed began to come into his mind. He was losing his family again. No, he had to stop it. He flew over the building to find Kara but that is when he heard Henshaw saying _"We won"_ and then the second detonation. He heard how Kara was sobbing. The minute he saw Henshaw he hit him with all the strength he had. Henshay flew away because of the impact. Jonn approached to Kara.

"Kara! What happened?"

"Kryptonite. Jonn you have to save Eliza, Winn, Lena… " She said that but already knew that wasn´t possible

"Kara they… they are gone" Jonn whispered trying to stay strong for Kara

"No!. We have to save them they are still inside"

"We see each other again martian. Don´t you see? Today CADMUS won" Henshaw yelled proudly. Jonn looked sadly at debris and fire around him. All he could feel was anger. He flew towards Henshaw and they started to fight. Kara was still trying to recover from the kryptonite injection. Then she heard that someone was calling her name. She looked around no one was near. She heard the voice again. "Alex!" She stood up and with the strength she had she walked to find Alex. She focused trying to hear the voice again. _"Kara."_ This time after hearing her she was able to find her inside the store.

"Alex! I´m here"

"Kara?"

"Yes, I got you. I need to take you to a hospital" Kara tried to lift Alex but her strength wasn't there yet. It wasn´t only the kryptonite inside of her but the bullet from Alex´s wound.

"What happened?" Alex looked into Kara's eyes seeing the sorrow and sadness. "Kryptonite… they...I'm sorry Alex. I couldn't…" Kara couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't believe CADMUS won.

"I know you did everything you could. I'm glad you're safe"

"Jonn helped me. He is fighting Henshaw and I can´t help him. My powers are gone. What can I do now?"

Alex took out the device from her jacket placing it into her sisters hands "Kara you can prevent this. Everything is different in your time"

"I can´t leave I…" Kara saw how Alex was fighting to keep awake "Alex please don´t go. Don´t… I don´t know how to do this. I don´t even know if this may actually work"

"You will have to find out. Go back Kara make sure this future never happens and you'll save all of us" Alex breathing was becoming slow. "Stop CADMUS before they took your cousin down, before they make people believe they were the only solution to stop dangerous aliens" Alex started to lose consciousness but fought to keep on talking "Kara there is little time. CADMUS must be looking for you. Go Kara"

"Alex please you have to fight, keep your eyes open. Stay awake for me. I don´t want to leave you". Kara approached to Alex taking her hand and giving her a kiss at her forehead "I love you Alex"

"I love you too" Alex gave a small smile.

"I promise this future will never happen Alex"

"I know you will. Remember you´re not alone El Mayarah. Stronger together."

Kara stood up she pressed the button to make sure the device worked. The portal was opened. She turned around and gave a last glance to her sister. She had to be sure that CADMUS wouldn't win and that future never happens. She walked into the portal. Surrounding her where the images from all the things she saw until a white light filled the place.

Kara had tears on her eyes. She looked around, she was at her apartment. She couldn't stop thinking on her friends, her family, Jonn fighting Henshaw and Alex taking that bullet for her. She never imagined how much her world would change if she wasn't around. She looked at her hands; there were still traces of Alex´s blood over them. It was real, everything was real. She walked around her apartment. "Where am I? What time is this?" She asked to herself. She turned on the TV and looked up for the local news channel.

 _"_ _The location of Supergirl is still unknown. Many citizens are questioning the reliability on her hero since she disappeared. The crime rate has increased since her disappearance both humans and aliens are taking advantage of Supergirl's absence. And that is not the only problem with aliens. Last week the alien registry was stolen. Many of them are showing their concern to the authorities. January 2017 will be remembered as the month when..."_

"January? Still not my time but two months are better than two years" Kara said to herself. Then she turned around. The door was being unlocked.

"Kara?" Alex said leaving the takeovers she brought over the table and running to hug her sister trying to make sure that was real. "God you are here! You are really here! Where were you?" taking a step back she looked at her little sister who only felt her eyes full of tears and hugged her again.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. I´m already writing the next episode I hope to update next week. Have a great day**


	14. Chapter 14: Home

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I wasn´t sure about this chapter and I wrote it a couple of times. I hope you like.**

* * *

Kara hugged Alex as strong as she could realizing she didn´t have her powers.

"Kara what happened? Are you okay?" Alex looked at her sister concerned. All Kara could do was to hug Alex not wanting to let her go "Just hug me now. I´ll explain everything. How did you know I was here?"  
"I come here every night. I knew you would come back so I waited"

"Alex… " the smell of food took her attention "You brought potstickers?!"  
Alex smiled, of course her sister was now paying attention to the takeovers. "I always bring food just in case you are here" Alex chuckled watching how her sister walked towards the food "I missed you" That all she could say seeing the young hero happy to find her favorite food.

"I missed you too" Kara looked at Alex, she was finally with her and despise the fact that CADMUS was out there she wanted time with her sister. "I´ll change and we can have dinner"

Alex saw that the common brightness on her sister's eyes wasn't there. She knew something happened and all she wanted was to know what could possible take away her sister´s light and bring it back.. She had to be patient and wait until Kara was ready. After changing into her pajamas Kara kept her sight towards Alex, who was waiting for her at the couch. She took out the photos and letter from the future. Only two of the photos remained the same the other ones changed but to her surprise the letter didn´t. She looked up and Alex was staring at her.

"Are you coming? If not I will eat all of your potstickers" Kara smiled and rushed to her sister´s side hugging her without saying anything. "So you won´t say anything about how I will be eating all your potstickers? I thought you were hungry"  
"Yes I am but I also want to hug you"

Alex looked at her sister and kissed her forehead "You want to talk?" She regretted her question because silence filled the room and she felt how Kara´s body tensed with the question. Kara tried to organize her thoughts and explain everything from the beginning. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I can imagine how worried you were" Alex kept silent and let Kara go on. The young woman was trying to figure out how to explain where she was "when I left I was going to another earth" She looked at Alex to know if she was following her

"Another earth? The one your friend The blur came from?" Alex said trying to make Kara smile  
"It is The Flash not the Blur" Kara chuckled and Alex smiled seeing how she succeeded "His real name is Barry Allen he came to look for my help. His world was being invaded by aliens"  
"Invaded?! Good to know we have friendly aliens in National city How was it?"

The memory of those days seemed so far away. Kara started to tell Alex everything; about the aliens, the other earth and the team of superheroes. She finally told her how Barry´s friend gave her a device to travel between earths. Alex listened carefully and soon realized that whatever that was bothering her sister it didn´t happen at that other earth. There was something else. Still she kept the conversation about the invasion.

"You're telling me there are more vigilantes in that earth?"  
"Yes, there are. Without powers they fight crime" Kara saw something in Alex´s eyes "What?"  
"I´m proud of you. I´m not happy the way you left but you did it to help. That is what you always do. Just make sure to take me next time you visit those heroes. I wish I could meet some of them they seem to be very brave by the way you talk about them"

"They are. I wasn´t sure at first to work with them because they could get hurt but their heroism was inspiring" The next thought Kara had was about trying to go back to her earth, the room was filled with silence and Alex continued "So you were there and then?" Kara took a zip of her cold tea and looked at the paper she was handling "What´s wrong?" Alex asked  
"I didn´t come back in time. I don´t know what happened and I ended up in National City December 2018"

Alex was astonished "Are you telling me you not only traveled between earths but in time?!" Kara nodded "Our lives keep on becoming more and more interesting. How was it?" Alex asked and she quickly hugged her sister when she saw Kara´s eyes full of tears "You don´t have to tell me right now" Kara kept silent. It was still difficult to cope with the fact that in the future CADMUS won and her beloved ones were gone.

Alex looked at Kara and suddenly saw again the broken teenager that arrived at her life years ago. She rubbed her back "Kara I'm here for you. You're going to be ok" Hearing Alex´s voice being able to be close to her sister gave her comfort. She cuddled against Alex and let the tears fell she was too tired to stay awake.

 _"_ _Kara you can prevent this. Everything is different in your time"  
"I can´t leave you here. I…Alex please don´t go. Don´t… I don´t know if this may actually work"  
"You will have to find out. Go back Kara make sure this future never happens and you'll save all of us"_

"Alex! Don´t go Alex!" Kara shouted still in her sleep. Her sister was by her side trying to wake her up "I´m here Kara I´m here. It was a nightmare you are fine" She said hugging Kara  
The young kryptonian woke up still trying to catch her breath. "I´m here Kara. It was just a nightmare" But Kara knew it wasn't just a dream "No, it wasn´t a nightmare. I… I failed" she said sobbing "it was real Alex"  
"You have to calm down" Alex rubbed her sister´s back. "I´m here sis"

Kara looked at Alex "I´m sorry, I woke you up. I didn´t mean to worry you"  
"When we were at Midvale you use to have this kind of nightmares remember? You were able to overcome the, when you started to talk to me. Kara you´re not alone and whatever it is we can work it out"

"This is different Alex" Kara stood up "I know what could happen if CADMUS wins"

Alex looked up "What?!"  
"It was horrible, we need to stop them. They had control over the city. Aliens were used as experiments, killed and everyone who tried to protect them disappeared. The DEO and the science police department were shut down. Everything was a mess and I couldn´t do anything to help"  
"I´m sure you did your best"  
"It wasn´t enough!" Kara was crying "I failed... that´s why everyone..." Kara cried and covered her face with her hands "I made you a promise. I promised that CADMUS wouldn´t win. I won´t fail this time Alex"

Alex´s heart was broken by watching her sister like that. She wasn´t sure on what to say so she stayed close to her little sister who felt the comfort and security that only Alex could give her. Kara looked at her and remembered how she saw her for the first time in the future, how long she missed her and how worried she was when she couldn´t find her. The only way to stop the bad memories and losing everyone was to stop CADMUS "I heard the news that the alien registry was stolen… That is exactly when all the chaos began"

Alex sighed "We have had several problems with aliens feeling betrayed because of that. The main suspect was the alien fight club but now I see that CADMUS was behind this"  
"They took control when a giant alien attacked the city. Superman tried to stop him but it had kryptonite cuffs and of course Clark couldn´t take it down. They released a gas to stop it making the people believe they were the only option to keep humans safe"  
"They used fear to achieve power. I couldn't expect less from them"

"We have to stop James from fighting the alien, he had a terrible accident while trying to stop him. We need to do something before it even starts"  
"Do you know the day of the attack?" Alex asked  
"I only know it was the last week of January"  
"This week!. We need to be prepared" Alex looked at Kara who still looked sad "So that is what CADMUS did to the city. What happened to us?"

"When I arrived I looked after you, I was able to find Cat, James, Winn, Eliza, Jonn but none of them knew where were you. I was so worried that you were a prisoner at CADMUS or that you were…" Kara couldn´t finish the phrase  
"What about Maggie?" Alex asked leaving Kara speechless "Why you haven´t mentioned her"

"I'm sorry Alex… she wasn´t there" Kara whispered. "I´m really sorry Alex"

Alex understood what she meant "Kara none of that had happened and we can stop it. You are here now and you know what they did to win"  
"I´m afraid Alex… I never actually thought CADMUS could win and I don´t want to lose my family again"

"Lose everyone? So…" It was clear to Alex now Kara lost everyone again in the future. Just like at Krypton. That meant she died too… Now she could understand why it was so difficult to Kara to talk about it. She was completely alone and lost everything and everyone. She had to keep strong and give her comfort. "Hey, you won´t lose anyone" Alex took Kara´s shoulders and made eye contact with her sister. Kara saw the determination on Alex´s eyes. Her sister was a fighter there was no doubt. She was sure that she could keep Cat, Eliza, Win and even James safe but Alex, after knowing that Maggie wasn´t in the future she saw she knew that it would be impossible to stop Alex from fighting against CADMUS. She was afraid that Alex´s fate could be the same as in the future. "Alex you can´t be sure about that. This mission is too risky and I don't want you to risk your life. I can´t lose you again"  
"Kara.."

"No Alex, you don't understand. At that horrible future you saved me and I had to leave you wounded, you were dying and I couldn't do anything…"

"Kara whatever I did on the future it was to protect you. to let you come back and now you are here alive and that will give us a chance to change that future you saw. We are together, we will protect each other and prevent that chaos" Alex wanted justice, that secret organization took his father away and wouldn't let them hurt her little sister.

Having Alex there made her feel like home again. Like when she arrived to earth and felt lost, having Alex around gave her confidence and a sense of belonging. Alex was home, it was time to overcome the nightmare that future was and start working to defeat CADMUS

* * *

 **I miss a lot Danvers sisters moments on the show. Yes we had a few moments between them but I miss their scenes at the couch eating. Don´t you? Well that´s why we had again an entire chapter with just them. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, let me know what you think- Have a great day**


	15. Chapter 15: Moves and countermoves

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them. So life keeps on changing. I think this has been a very different year. A lot of changes but so far I can say I have learned from it. Anyway here is the new chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

"We need to be ready, CADMUS is not an easy opponent we need to be wiser than them and try as much as we can to avoid confrontation. Whatever we do they will use it against us. If we stop them before that attack that place them as heroes we might have a chance to stop them"

"That will only work if we know where CADMUS is"

"I may have a lead. When we couldn´t find you our first suspect was CADMUS so I started to search for it following one of their agents. They took an alien from Goikor after abducting her from her work and I followed them. I was gathering the evidence to aim a team and we are planning on going tomorrow"

"You were going to CADMUS"

"Yes and a small DEO tactic team. What I´m thinking is that maybe we should keep on letting CADMUS know that you´re not here"

"That will only make them launch their whole plan"

"Yes but we will have evidence to show the city that they were the mind behind the attacks"

"It is a risky plan Alex, what if we can´t take the registry back?"

"We will not only go to take the registry back. We will hack and destroy their system. Winn created a virus to destroy all their systems we just need to get into their facility"

Kara stood quietly thinking in all of the things Alex explained. "What?" Alex asked watching a concerned look in Kara´s eyes

"If you were planning this and you were going to CADMUS facility why future Alex never told me this? No one told me about this plan"

"Kara if you went to December 2018 it was almost 2 years after and it may not be important…"

"Or it never happened because of the alien attack… because of James accident"

"So you´re saying the attack could be tomorrow?"

"It´s a possibility. After that attack the DEO had limited jurisdiction. CADMUS was now National City´s hero"

"Then we have to move fast. I should go to the DEO and you should contact Clark to put him on alert"

"I need to talk to Winn first. He is the only one who will make James understand that Guardian will be a great risk for him"

"We should have started planning this earlier. I¨m sorry we couldn´t take more time to be prepared"

"We had time together that´s all I wanted. to be with you and hug you before this war starts"

"You too Kara. Let´s go"

Alex called Jonn to meet him at the DEO and woke up Winn saying he had to meet someone. Alex drove Kara to Winn´s apartment "So I´ll see you at the DEO right?"

"Yes I´ll see you there. Kara don´t use your powers. We have the advantage of having you and the information you got from the future. That is what will help us defeat CADMUS ok?"

Kara stared at Alex "Promise me you will be safe"

"Kara I promise I´ll do and try everything to be safe"

Kara walked out of Alex´s van and watch her go. She knocked at Winn´s door apartment. Who walked towards the door to open it. "Alex I really hope you have a good reason to wake me up in the middle of the… Kara!" The second he saw Kara he hugged her "Where were you? When did you come back?"

"I came back a couple of hours ago. I was with Alex. Where I was before is a long story"

"Come in, we can talk inside"

"Long story short I ended up in National City 2018. I know what could happen if we don´t stop CADMUS from taking control over the city. Alex is on her way to the DEO. She said something about hacking CADMUS and destroying their system"

"Oh yes, I created the virus and it will end pretty bad for them. The mission is supposed to be set up for tomorrow. Everything is ready"

"That is good. I told Alex we will meet her there after I talk with you" She stopped for a second "Winn I know James is Guardian and you are helping him"

Winn stood up in surprise "What?! Who told you that?"

"James… well future James I talked with your future versions. I know you wanted to tell me"

Winn looked at her ashamed "Yes, the whole time. I don´t like to keep secrets from you. You gave me your trust when you went out as Supergirl so"

"I get it. Winn you need to talk to James. There will be an alien attack and he needs to be safe or…" Kara wasn´t sure on how to continue "If James goes on with this Guardian thing he may have an accident that will change his life forever"

"Accident? What kind of accident?"

"Winn the important thing is that you stop him. Hide the guardian suit do whatever you have to do"

"I will talk to him I´m sure he will understand. Actually we can met him at the DEO. He is very concerned about you and I´m sure he will be happy to see you"

"Ok, sounds good. Let´s go then"

Winn took his car and Kara went in. On their way to the DEO Kara explained with more detail about her journey to another earth and how she found him in the future. Then she remembered how future Winn asked him to help him be with Lena. An idea came into her mind. Lena could help them know the alien that CADMUS had. Maybe her mother tried to get in contact or she had access to something. "Winn I need your cellphone. You have Lena´s number don´t you?"

"Lena Luthor´s number… why would I have her number?" Kara stared at Winn knowing he had the number "How do you know that?"

"I just know. I need to call her"

"Who is this?" Lena said answering her phone

"Lena, hi is Kara. I… I need your help with something. Can we met like… right now?"

"Kara? Oh God is so good to hear you. Where were you?"

"Very long story but I need to talk to you. Can I go to your apartment?"

"Sure, who is this cellphone number?"

"This is Winn´s number. Do you remember him?"

"Yes. Ok I´ll wait for you" Lena hang out

"She remembers me?" Winn blushed

Kara let a small smile out. "I will tell her I´m Supergirl"

"What?!" Winn said stopping the car

"I know I can trust her. She deserves the truth"

When they arrived they took the elevator and knocked at Lena´s penthouse. "Kara Danvers so good to know you are fine" Lena said hugging Kara

"Hi Lena. Thank you" Winn and Lena interchange looks

"Hi Winn. To what do I owe the pleasure? I love your visit but it is too early and you disappeared for months"

"Long story. I had to do something… help some friends" Kara was nervous since she didn´t know how her friend would react "Lena in the last months you have been a loyal friend. You had stood up for me and helped me in ways you even placed yourself in danger. Like when you tricked your mother with the Medusa virus"

"How do you…?" Lena couldn´t finish the phrase. Kara was already letting the House of El symbol be visible "You are Supergirl!"

"Yes I am. I trust you, you are my friend and you deserved the truth"

"All those times you saved me...it all makes sense now. Why are you telling me this? Where were you"

"As I said is a long story that I will able to share once we stop CADMUS. Lena I need to know if your mother had been in contact or if you know something about a large attack she is planning"

"As you know I don´t have a great relationship with my mother but she indeed called me. She said I was still able to bring honor to the Luthors family. That I still had a chance to make things right"

"What did she ask for?"

"Access to one of Lex´s vaults. One that needed my finger print to be opened. There was something that was of her interest"

"Did you help her?"

"I wanted to know what was there. There was a whole investigation on Superman. There were special artifacts and… kryptonite. My mom was quite interested in that"

"Do you let her take it?"

"I didn´t had a choice. She had her robotic body guard with her"

"Where did she took the kryptonite to?"

"The only place I can think of is outside the city near Midvale. She is owner of one of Lex Corp old development facilities"

"How old and big is that facility"

"I can´t really tell. My mother kept me always away from it"

"Winn?" Kara asked noticing how winn was mumbling

"It´s not the facility Alex found. It won´t be easy to take them down"

"What is important now is to stop the alien attack and don´t let them look like heroes"

"Kara is there is something else I can do to help you?" Lena said noticing the concern on her friend´s face

"Yes" Winn said "you helped to stop the alien weapons. You remember… the night we met. You can help me to improve Superman and Supergirl shield against kryptonite" Not that Winn needed help with that or that the DEO didn´t have agents more than capable of doing that but it was Lena Luthor who already had knowledge over this kind of technology.

"Let´s go then"

Kara looked how now in her present people were gathering to help. If they were all at the DEO her friends would be safe.

"We have to meet Alex and James at the DEO. I don´t know what Jonn will say about bringing Lena" Winn said

"Don´t look at me like that, it was your idea and we will soon find out" Kara said.

At CADMUS

"Madam… your daughter just left her apartment with that reporter Kara Danvers and Winn Schott Jr. He was an IT at CATCO. Do you want us to follow them?"

"So that silly kryptonian is back. We may have to launch our plan sooner. Prepare the alien! We are moving"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think with your reviews. Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Heroes

**Hello all, thank you for your reviews they really encourage me to write. I¨m so happy when I receive them you are awesome. I hope you enjoy next chapter**

* * *

When Kara, Winn and Lena arrived to the DEO, Alex had already talked to Jonn and tol him that Kara was back. He was extremely happy. Alex explained him how Kara was able to travel to the future and how it could be if CADMUS took control. Once they came up with a plan they were ready to have a meeting with everyone. Alex saw how Jonn took a deep breath when he saw Lena going into the secret agency. She placed her hand over his shoulder. "There has to be a good reason. Keep calm and let them explain themselves"  
Alex knew how Jonn hated to see new people around the DEO. It was like the secret facility was becoming less and less secret. Everybody seemed to know what they do and how. She remembered how he had a similar reaction with Maggie but she already knew about the DEO and was a detective at National City science police department. Jonn couldn´t deny her the access.

"Jonn keep calm. We need to be together. All of us are involved in the attack that Kara knows will happen" Alex said noticing the frown he had

"I told you he wouldn´t be happy" Winn said to Kara

"Alex is with him. Don´t worry"

Lena kept her eyes opened. She didn't expect to be at a secret agency. She was walking around the facility until she was stopped by Jonn "Miss Luthor"  
Before Lena could say something Winn started to explain "She had information. She let us know how CADMUS has kryptonite and she can help me to upgrade the kryptonite shields for Superman and Supergirl"  
Jonn kept his sight towards Winn. "Agent Schott I would have really appreciated if you talked to me about this first. All help is welcome" Jonn finally said smiling to Lena

"Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations. I never thought I would see a Luthor working with us"

Kara trusted in Lena and she had enough of everyone thinking Lena was as the rest of her family "She is not just another Luthor. She is my friend and I know we can trust her"  
James walked in just in time to cut the awkward moment. "Kara! You are back" James hugged Kara smiling

"I´m glad to be back" Kara sighed knowing that there was little time to do all the things she needed in order to stop the terrible future events. "We need to talk to you" Kara walked towards her sister´s lab where they could be alone. James followed them and tried convince Winn to tell him what was going on. When they arrived at the lab Kara started "I know that you´re Guardian"

"Winn! You told her? I told you I was the one that should tell her"

"He didn´t. You did" Kara said not wanting James to blame Winn

James looked at Kara surprised "But we haven't talked how could you know?"

"While I was gone I ended up in the future" James looked surprised at her "I know it´s complicated but I talked to your future version and told me that you were Guardian. You also told me that you regret your decision. You understood that you needed to find a way to be a hero without being Guardian. James I know that you feel this is your calling but if you continue you can be hurt"

"I know what I´m risking and I want to keep on doing this"

"James you don´t have to prove anything"

"I´m not. I´m trying to help"

Winn couldn't imagine James having an accident if he could prevent it "James, Kara told me that you will have an accident. I understand you want to help but this isn´t a way to help. You're risking your life and I'm sure that if you want to help you may be able to find another way"

"So you are with her in this too? I thought you supported me bro"

"I… I just wanted to be sure you were safe that´s why I agreed to help you but I never was completely sure about it. There will be an attack performed by Cadmus and you will be in trouble. You have to stop this Guardian thing"

"I can't believe it!"

"James please try to understand we are worried about you" Kara was trying to convince James

"You know something I´ll keep on doing what I think is right"

James walked away and left the DEO leaving a worried Kara and Winn. "Kara I can't leave him alone"

"Agent Schott!" Jonn shouted

"We need you here too but this is your choice" Kara looked at him wondering what he would decide. Winn stayed silent thinking trying to find a solution "Agent Schott! Supergirl! We are waiting for you" Jonn shouted again

Winn sighed "You said you would stop the alien before it arrives to the city right?"

"That´s the plan"

"That is the best way to prevent James accident so" He opened the door to leave the lab "I´ll stay at the DEO"

"Thank you Winn" Kara sighed she really hope that they could be able not only to stop CADMUS but save James from that horrible accident. Things were already changing and with that the future she saw may be already be different.

James felt furious and went to CATCO office to release his frustration while working. To his surprise he found the light of his office on. He went in trying not to make a noise and ready to fight if it was necessary.

"You know James for someone who was given the opportunity to be the CEO of CatCo I´m quite impressed that you have the chance to have multiple activities"

"Miss Grant?" In front of him was the media mogul Cat Grant. "You came back!"

"And you are surprised?"

"Of course you never said you were coming"

"Supergirl disappeared two months ago and I´ve been said that Snapper Carr took control over many tasks that were supposed to be yours" Cat stood up and went to fill her glass with whiskey "Then I was told that James Olsen spent most of his nights working late but was rarely seen at the office. He comes to work with bruises and not much after Winn and I left a new vigilante appeared… Guardian. CatCo named him as I understand"

"Yes but more than a vigilante he is a hero"

"No James, I doubt that. He is bringing justice by his own hand. People don´t rely on him, they are afraid"

"He collaborates with the police department"

"Really? And why they wanted to apprehend him at first?"

"They didn´t get what he was doing, but they do now and he is making a difference"

"Making a difference? Has he ended corruption and poverty?"

"That takes more time and not even Superman or Supergirl have done that"

Cat chuckled "They give hope and make people give the best version of themselves" She walked towards her "James I know you are Guardian"

"I… I don´t know… how can you think that?"

"For starters the large amount of bandages at the private bathroom and all your articles are related to him. You seemed to be the only reporter to write about what he does. Why are you doing this?"

"My best friend is a hero. Superman makes a difference in this world and I´m only a sidekick I don´t want that"

"So you are doing this because you are tired of being a sidekick or because you want to make a difference in this world?" James kept silent. To be honest he wanted to say that he wanted to make a difference, but deep inside he was envy not only of Clark but of Kara, Alex, even Winn.

"You need to understand no one is a sidekick. You may think so but in everyone resides a hero. We are each other heroes. We play an important part on each other's life" She took a sip from her glass "Do you think I thought I was a sidekick to Supergirl? I may not have powers as her but when she needed it I was there to support her. It may be for a little time but I can say I was her hero at that brief moment. I want to believe so. We are heroes in very different ways James. Not everyone can lift a plane but we can all do something to make things better. You want to know why I gave you the chance to take my place?" James nodded "Not because you had the skills to fill my shoes. There is a long way to do so" Cat chuckled "It was because you are a reporter. You know how the outside world is and what news and facts everybody needs to know. You are not afraid to take risks and for God´s sake your best friends are from another planet"

"I think you wanted to say friend not friends"

Cat took another sip of whiskey "Do you really think I don´t know Kara is Supergirl?"

"What are you talking about?" James saw the look of Cat Grant and saw she already knew the truth "How did you find out?"

"Kara disappeared, Supergirl disappeared. It was just a matter of time to find out and… "

"And what?" James said with curiosity

Cat Grant hesitated on sharing the real moment when she realized they were the same person "The glasses. It is a poor choice to hide her identity"

"Yes it is"

They stood silent. James thinking in which way he would be the hero that resided inside him. Cat was remembering how she found out her assistant and the city´s hero were the same person. It happened the night that Maxwell Lord was thinking about launching a kryptonite bomb. The night she saw the powerful hero scared and trying to figure out a way to defeat the menace. The night she heard Supergirl´s story about how she lost everything when her planet exploded. The exact moment was when Supergirl approached to hug her. It was the way she hugged her and her scent.

"Supergirl is back. She and a team from a government agency are attempting to stop an evil organization that is trying to take control over the city and kill any alien on earth. Cadmus, will release a loose alien causing destruction over the city"

Cat looked at James astonished on how the man gave her so much information "We need to find out proof and put all the citizens on alert" She finally said

"I will get the information"

"As Guardian?"

"As James Olsen, photojournalist"

Cat smiled watching how James left the office.

The moment James left the DEO Superman came in "Hey Kara"

"The whole team is here! Martian Manhunter, a Daxamite and the last children of Krypton… This is awesome!" Winn said excited something Lena found funny

Alex sighed and showed a map over the screen while Jonn started to explain "We know where CADMUS main computer is. A small team will go there leaded by Agent Danvers. We will request to the Science Police department to help us to keep citizens safe. Detective Maggie Sawyer will be our focal point. Mon-El will go with you detective" Maggie and Mon-El nodded. "Winn I need you to track down any change over the city and its surroundings. Keep looking to any kryptonite signature you find. We need to know when and where they will try to attack and stop it before it happens. Once we have access to their main computer it will be easier to stop them. As soon as we have that information Supergirl, Superman and I will stop the alien and contain him. Agent Schott we need those shields ready"  
"I already explained how they work to Lena and she will be able to help us sir"  
"Ms Luthor I´m glad and grateful you are here to help us" Lena kept her sight towards Clark, at the end he was the one who took his brother to jail. Then she looked at Kara who was smiling at her but with a worried look. "Ms Luthor, are you with us?" Jonn asked

"Yes, I´m here I´ll do everything you need to help the city" Kara noticed the struggle Lena was experiencing and started to walk towards her.

"Ok people let's move!" With that Jonn dismissed the meeting

"Lena, you sure you are fine?" Kara said placing her hand over Lena's shoulder

"I don't know to be sincere. I want to help you but Superman brings me mixed emotions. Lex is my brother"

"Superman is my cousin" She sighed "Lena I trust you. You have been helping me this whole time. I´m glad you are my friend and ally. You only have to know him and give him a chance"

"Kara I´m glad to have a friend like you. I know Lex made tons of mistakes. It was your cousin´s job to take him to jail. Still, I don't know how to feel around him"

"When my parents sent me here they not only did it to keep me safe but to protect him. Lena please help me to protect him"

"I'll do it for you"

Superman of course heard the whole conversation. He tried not to but had doubts on having a Luthor around. When he heard everything he approached to the women "Lena Luthor. We finally met. Lex used to talk about you when we used to…" He stopped and cleared his throat "You know we were friends don´t you?" Lena nodded "It was hard for me to see how much he changed. It wasn't easy to give up on him and I know you still haven´t. I appreciate what you have done for my cousin. Just I want to let you know that I´m sorry for Lex"

Lena looked into Superman's eyes and knew he was being honest "You don't have to thank me for anything I´ve done for Supergirl. She is my friend" Lena smiled looking at Kara "I´ll help you in any way I can"

Kara sighed the conversation wasn't bad at all. She saw how Winn took Lena to his lab. Maggie and Alex saying goodbye. Jonn started to talk to Superman. Everyone getting ready.

* * *

 **So everything is ready for the battle. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think**


	17. Chapter 17: Attack

**Well what can I say... I¨m really sorry for the big delay but I didn´t find inspiration. Finally here it is the new chapter. I¨ll try to answer to your reviews as soon as I can but please you have to know how special and encouraging they are. I can´t thank you enough for them.**

* * *

When Maggie and Mon-El left Alex looked at her little sister who took out a blank page. "Hey, what is that?" she asked intrigued.

"It was the letter you wrote me.. the letter you will write.. would write. It disappeared"

"That´s a good thing isn´t it? We are changing the future"

"Yes I think so… Still we don´t know what will happen with CADMUS. What if everything we´ve done won´t change it? What if we still lose?"

"Stop" Alex said taking the piece of paper "Future already changed and this paper proves it. You are always optimistic Kara. What is going on?" Her sister didn´t answer and so Alex kept on talking "Kara the future you saw will not happen. We are here to stop it and we will do everything to do so"

"That is exactly what I´m scared of. We may lose agents, citizens.. I... " Kara said with sad eyes "I can´t lose you again… "

"Listen to me Kara we can't go oout to this mission thinking like that. We need to trust that we will achieve our goal, including that everyone will come back"

While they were talking Thompson a member of Alex´s team approached "Agent Danvers we are ready to go"

"Give me a minute" Alex said to Thompson turning around to look at Kara "The time has come. We will end this and will celebrate eating pizza and potstickers" Alex said while hugging Kara "I love you"

"I love you too. Please Alex, be safe. Come back"

Alex smiled at Kara "I´ll do my best. Be safe too" She didn´t want to sound like she was saying goodbye. On their way to CADMUS she began to think in how much she wanted to say to Kara but couldn´t. She didn't like when she had to go out on a mission without her sister. Not because she was afraid of getting hurt or not having the superhero around to save them but because like Kara she didn´t know what could happen or if she would come back. She made a promise and she would try everything to go back but this was Cadmus. The mission was to take the registry back, destroy their main computer and her personal objective, find his father and bring him home.

Meanwhile at the DEO Winn and Lena worked as quickly as they could to improve the shields for the super heroes. Once ready they were glad with the update. The shield was reinforced with lead and gave them its properties so they could be protected against kryptonite. Suddenly the alarms started to sound.

"The alien is ready to attack!" Winn shouted

"Anything on the Kyrptonite?"

"Not yet sir"

"The alien had kryptonite. That´s what future Alex said" Kara replied " Are you sure there is no sign of it around the alien"

"No kryptonite near it" Winn confirmed

Superman saw the location "We have the shields, don´t worry Kara"

"I´ll stay and wait for the kryptonite location. Maybe I can stop it before the alien gets it. You both go and stop the alien" Jonn said

Superman nodded "Let´s go then" He said rushing to the nearest door

"Winn anything on Alex´s team?" Kara asked concerned

"Nothing yet, but I¨m pretty sure the comms were blocked when they went into CADMUS" He was trying to keep Kara calm but the information only got her a frown.

"Please as soon as you can let us know when they are out of CADMUS and safe"

"Sure, don´t worry is Alex and she is a badass"

Kara gave Winn a small smile. She left the building still feeling upset for not knowing where Alex and her team were.

Jonn stayed silent. The team left 3 hours ago and they surely had the time to arrive to CADMUS. "Winn try to get in contact with the team again"

"Alex are you there?" Nothing was heard. Jonn felt more anxious and was thinking about going himself to CADMUS when Winn started to receive information to his computer… "They got in! I have the information we needed. The kryptonite is supposed to be at the west side of the city but it hasn´t left the building. They know Kara is back… now I get it that´s why the alien doesn´t have the kryptonite. They had to rush their plans because of Kara´s return. According to this they will attack the city starting with the subway. There is a hidden tunnel that connects CADMUS to the subway… This is just as Kara said, the subway is the place!"

Jonn turned on the comms "Kara are you there?"

"Yes what happened? Any news on Alex´s team?"

"They were able to hack the computer, Winn has the information now. Kara the subway is where they will attack!"

"Is the place where James had the accident" Kara coudn´t believe it was happening all over again "Winn where is James?"

"I¨ll call him" Winn took his phone and for his surprise James was already calling him

"James, great where are you?"

"I´m at CatCo" By hearing that Winn sighed in relieve. "Listen I need your help. Miss Grant and I will release all the information we got from CADMUS to keep the citizens on alert. We will expose them to the world. I need your help to get the information the DEO has. Could you do that for me?"

Winn looked at Jonn. He was sure he was hearing his conversation and smiled when all he could see was Jonn nodding "Yes I will. I¨m sending the information to CatCo"

"Thank you"

Jonn looked at the computer once again seeing how numbers and letters were appearing. "What is that?"

"They are running the virus on CADMUS main computer! They did it!"

"Alex you are a genius!"

"I know" Winn heard over the comms "We were able to restore the comms once the virus was loaded. Is everything ok there?"

"Superman and Supergirl are heading to the subway the alien will be there soon. The kryptonite is still at CADMUS. Alex did you saw the information?"

"Yes, we will try to find out where they have the kryptonite and keep it in here"

Jonn knew it was risky. The team was small so they couldn´t be detected but now the plans changed they needed a bigger team to fight. "Now that the virus is affecting them they will try to locate you. I´ll head there with a tactic team. Hide and be safe"

Meanwhile at CADMUS

"It´s done Danvers… the virus was released. We can leave now" Thompson said thinking the mission was completed

"I talked to Jonn we will wait for the team to stop the kryptonite delivery"

"But they must know by now what we did and will be looking for us. We can´t stay here" Suddenly they started to hear gunshots "They found us! Everybody out!" Thompson shouted to the other 3 agents that were there. While saying that more CADMUS agents arrived. They ran as fast as they could to find a way out. Thompson took the lead while Alex was fighting back. Suddenly Thompson found himself out at the DEO van where the rest of the team was waiting. "Danvers we did it! We are out" He turned around but no one was there. "Danvers!"

The doors were closed. Alex found herself alone trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Winn I need your help"

"Alex, what happened?"

"They found us… Thompson and other agents were able to get out but I´m still at CADMUS"

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"Yes, I need to find the kryptonite and my father. I¨m sure he can help me. Use the information you have and lead me"

Alex heard how Winn was typewriting and then she heard steps near her. She got prepared to fight. Three guards were looking after her. She got the chance she ran towards the exit only to find 4 more guards.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Winn!"

"Alex I can´t find him" Winn waited for an answer only to hear gunshots "Alex!"

"I¨m here... " She said trying to catch her breath "They are following me"

"Alex you have to get out. Use one of the grenades to break the wall"

Alex wasn't sure if she could avoid the bullets. The guards were surrounding her. She did as Winn suggested only to find out the walls were unbreakable. "Winn this isn't working" She turned around ready to fight and take down every guard she could. Suddenly someone grabbed her and took her into a dark room.

At the city Superman quickly identified the alien that was throwing cars toward the buildings. "It´s Rampage! I don´t understand she was able to control herself"

"This is how CADMUS plays. I¨m sure they used the registry to find her and take control over her"

"I know she is a good person we have to find a way to stop her without hurting her"

Kara tried to reach out for Winn when she was able to hear Alex´s voice. "Winn I heard Alex. Where is she?" Winn didn´t know what to say "Winn! Where is Alex?"

"At CADMUS Kara… she is still there"

Kara analyzed the situation. Superman was fighting the alien but it was clear both of them were needed to defeat it. Mon-El and Maggie were evacuating public places.

"Winn I need to talk to her"

"She is not responding"

"Winn do whatever you have to so she can hear me"

"You can talk now"

"Alex… please say something" She waited nothing was heard "Alex you promised you would come back don´t break your promise" Still nothing

"Kara maybe the comms are blocked. Jonnn is on his way to help her along with a complete team..."

Kara knew Alex´s wouldn´t want her to leave the place to help her. She took a deep breath. She needed to trust in her sister´s promise. "Winn the alien we are fighting is Rampage find a way to stop her"

"She get´s her powers from the yellow sun just like you. You have to drain her"

"Kara we have to take her outside the city we can drain her there without collateral damage"

The alien had already thrown vehicles and spreading fear around the city. While Superman was rescuing people from the damaged buildings. Supergirl threw punch after punch towards Rampage but it seemed like nothing could stop her. They were doing their best but the damage done was increasing with each step the alien did. Kara was looking for something to stop the alien when suddenly Rampage caught her with her guard down throwing her away. Everything was so fast and when she tried to get up she felt weakness going through her body and warm fluid coming out of her right arm. She looked at it, blood was coming out. She looked astonished at the blood and tried to find out what was causing that sense of dizziness. She feel to her knees while whe was looking at Rampage and how Superman was fighting her. Then she saw it. Henshaw was holding a gun, smiling maliciously.

"Isn´t it funny how something from your home can kill you?" He saw her with cold eyes feeling victorious "Goodbye Supergirl" Were his final words before the pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I promise to update soon. Please let me know what you think. Again thank you for your reviews I really really appreciate each of them it helps to keep on writing. Have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: Teamwork

**Hello everyone. First of all thanks for your reviews. Really they encourage me to keep on writing. I know I said It wouldn´t take me so long to update but I wasn´t happy with what I wrote so I rewrite this a couple of times. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rampage kept on fighting throwing cars that were flying and destroying nearby buildings. Explosions and alarms were heard creating more panic among the citizens. The message Cat sent to the city helped but still there were people running trying to find a safe place to hide. Cat made it clear at her message. "... Don´t be wrong this is not another random alien attack. This one is performed by CADMUS, the organization that claims to be our savior" Footage from alien experiments were shown as she kept on talking. "Aliens have been captured and exposed to unthinkable treatment and experiments..."

Superman was fighting Rampage when he heard the broadcast, but the sound of a gunshot caught his attention. He turned around only to see how Henshaw was aiming the gun towards her cousin "Kara!" He yelled as Rampage took advantage punching him away.

Everything was happening so fast. When Kara saw Henshaw attempting to pull the trigger again, despise the dizziness kryptonite gave her she released her heat vision just in time to melt the kryptonite bullet that was approaching. She was still feeling weak because of her injured arm but managed to hit her opponent. Henshaw was thrown but quickly stood up and furiously he released all the power from his robotic eye throwing the superhero away.

Superman stoop up and looked out for someway to help his cousin. He used Rampage to take Henashaw´s attention giving Kara some time to catch her breath. Kara looked at the wound and used her x-ray vision to search for the bullet. It was just at the surface, she took it out. The shield Winn made helped her be less vulnerable to those bullets. Once the bullet was out she was already healing.

She flew towards his cousin.

"Take Rampage outside the city I´ll deal with Henshaw"

"Are you sure?"

"She needs to be drained and here isn´t a good place to do it"

"I´ll carry her there and will come back as soon as I can"

Kara nodded and quickly flew to the place where she saw Henshaw for the last time but he wasn´t there.

"You came prepared Supergirl" Henshaw saw watching the shield

"I´m ready for you"

Both of them ran to fight. That´s when Kara saw it. Some of Henshaw circuits had a green glowing. They threw punch after punch. Kara fought remembering all the training Alex gave her and was able to block his punches until Henshaw´s fist reached her temple making her bleed.

"You are not indestructible and with this kryptonite update you are doomed" Henshaw chuckled seeing the surprised face of Kara who was looking at the red fluid over her hand.

Kara released her heat vision but Henshaw was quick enough to avoid it. He ran towards her tackling. Once down he placed his hands around her neck. Kara was feeling the lack of oxygen, fighting to get rid of him.

"I¨ll destroy you and then it will be your cousin´s turn"

The comment made Kara furious. She used what was left of ir in her lungs to release her freeze breath sending Henshaw away. The shield was helping her so the kryptonite effect on her was less effective but the strength Henshaw had was inhuman.

Jonn and his team were heading to CADMUS as fast as they could. Suddenly they saw one of the DEO´s vehicles approaching. He was able to recognize Thompson. When they were together he made contact with the base.

"Winn let me know what we need to get in"

"I¨m at their system all the doors will be unlocked in 10 minutes. You can go inside without any problem. Kryptonite is being held at warehouse F5. Last time I got in contact with Alex she was trying to find Jeremiah, maybe she was able to find him. She can help you from the inside.."

Jonn was hoping Winn was right. The team was moving fast and they soon saw their target.

"All be prepared" Jonn shouted but suddenly a big explosion took the place of the base. It was all on fire "Winn what happened?"

"There were several detonations inside the base. There is nothing left…" Winn couldn´t continue. Jonn could only hear Winn trying to get his voice back.

"Winn look out for Alex now!"

Inside CADMUS minutes before

Alex felt the arms surrounding her she tried to get free but the pressure around her neck was keeping her immobilized. She could hear the gunshots outside the room. She wanted to fight back. She felt how the arm released her for a bit and used that time to use her elbow and impact her opponent ribs. She grabbed his arm and make him hit the ground.

"Alex stop!"

Alex quickly recognized the voice."Dad? He looked at him surprised "How are you here?"

"I heard the DEO was approaching and was hoping to help them. I recoginized you DEO tactic uniform but never thought it would be you"

"I´m so glad to see you!" Alex hugged her father as strong as she could. She wanted that moment to last forever but there was a mission to accomplish. "I would like to talk to you but first I need your help. There is a kryptonite shipment ready to be delivered at the city. They will use it against Kara and Clark"

"It is at warehouse F5 it is the closest to the tunnels that head directly to the subway. Although one truck already left the facility"

"How do we get there?"

"I may have an idea to keep that kryptonite here and stop the delivery. You need to trust me"

Jeremiah took Alex through different aisles, she was memorizing the route just in case because of course was her dad but he had been in CADMUS for several years and didn´t know what CADMUS did to him. There was a place in her mind for trust and doubt at the same time. She was ready to fight if necessary but was hoping she wouldn't have to. They soon arrived to the armory.

"Take those grenades. We will blow out this place" Jeremiah said picking up several of them

"I¨m pretty sure the DEO coming we can´t do that without risking their lives" Alex said as she picked more grenades and a gun for herself.

"Then we will have to hurry and do it before they come in"

Just when Jonn saw the structure collapsing he heard her voice over the comms "Jonn it´s me Alex, are you there?"

"Alex! Thank God where are you?"

"I¨m with my dad" The answer left Jonn speechless "We are out and now the comms work. We are heading towards the city using the tunnel CADMUS left. Part of the kryptonite delivery was on it´s way and we are going to stop it. Jonn the gas is there too"

"Send me your coordinates we will go there"

"It´s too risky you are vulnerable to this gas. Send a team to the subway. Meanwhile go and help Superman and Supergirl"

"I¨m your superior and you are telling me what to do?"

"You know you are more than just my boss"

"Alex be safe"

"You too"

Jonn sent the team to Alex´s location still worried for her. He did as she suggested "Winn how is the fight going for Superman and Supergirl? Where are they"

"Actually he is approaching to your location"

Jonn looked around and saw how Clark was trying to keep balance while carrying Rampage

"Jonn! Have you ever tried to control one of this aliens?" Clark yelled from the skies

"I´ll try"

Jonn took his hand towards his head and started to reach out for Rampage mind. He found memories about CADMUS and how they trained her to destroy the city making her believe she was being attacked by Superman. "Superman stop fighting her!"

"But she is…"

"Do it!" Jonn said still with his eyes closed. She reached out for her memories between her and Superman. She had to make her remember how he helped her in the past. She stopped fighting. Then he used an old martian lullaby to keep her quiet until she took her normal size and behavior.

"Superman?"

"Rampage?"

"You know I prefer Kitty" Then she looked around and started to remember "How much damage did I made?"

"Quite a bit"

"Did I killed someone?" She asked scared

"No, just buildings, cars…" Kitty looked down ashamed "It wasn´t your fault. It was CADMUS don´t forget that"

"Thank you for your help" she said to Clark and to Jonn who was approaching

"You´re welcome" Jonn said.

"We have to go back to the city. Kara is fighting Henshaw and I don´t know what other Ace CADMUS must be hiding"

"Alex and DEO agents are working on it. Let´s go"

Jeremiah and Alex were both driving bikes to reach out for the last truck CADMUS had full of kryptonite and the gas that was supossed to be used against aliens. She kept on watching her father´s behaviour. When she found him he had CADMUS uniform, he looked healthy and didn´t look like a prisoner. That could only meant he was helping them. She was fighting against her thoughts. Their priority was to stop the kryptonite and gas, then she could deal with her dad.

"Alex, they are there!" Jeremiah shouted taking Alex out of her thoughts

"I¨ll take the lead to stop them!" As Alex finished the phrase she speeded up her bike but of course the guards over the truck started to fight back. She was able to avoid the attack by slowing down and placing her bike behind the truck. She started to shoot at the truck wheels and then to the lock it had. She jumped inside of it once the doors were opened Jeremiah jumped after her. There were 3 guards. One driving the other three fighting back. Alex punched the first one and used him as shield against the other one who was approaching. Jeremiah fought too and within minutes the guards were both unconscious.

"Stop!" Alex shouted but the driver kept on going "Stop now"

The driver started to slow down when he felt the gun over his temple "Please don´t kill me I was just following orders"

"Now you have new ones. Stop!"

The driver finally stopped near the entrance to the subway. Jeremiah took him back with the other two guards. They were all tied up.

"This is agent Danvers. We have the kryptonite and gas secured"

"Alex? Alex! That´s great" Winn was relieved to hear her voice "You will see Alpha team soon. They are a couple minutes away"

"Thanks Winn. How is Kara doing?"

"Superman and Jonn are almost there to help her with Henshaw. All of them against cyborg Superman that´s going to be epic"

"Winn!"

"Sorry... "

"You didn´t answer my question. Is Kara fine?"

"She… she is holding up until the backup arrives"

"Where is she?"

"Outside the subway… "

As soon as Alex saw Alpha team approaching she left the place only to remember her father was there too.

"I have to go. Help the team to keep the kryptonite safe"

"Alex!" Jeremiah shouted but Alex kept on running her mind was fully concerned for her sister.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Please let me know what you think with your reviews. Have a great day. Oh and quick note... just one chapter left.**


	19. Chapter 19: Back to normal

**Well is been a long journey but here we are. The final chapter and because of that it is a bit longer. Thank you for your time to read this story. Thank you for following it and writing reviews I really appreciate it and I can´t thank you enough. Here it is the final chapter**

* * *

Kara was fighting with all she had against Henshaw. Holding on, trying to keep the dizzines away. She was tired, Henshaw was able to break the shield Winn gave her so the punches given by her opponent were really hurting her. She was sure that the last punch received certainly broke a couple of her ribs. Blood was coming out from her temple and lower lip. Henshaw of course was damaged too. The circuits from his arm and face were completely uncovered and his left leg was starting to malfunction. What was still his bigger advantage was that laser coming out from his eye. While fighting Kara found a way to disable Henshaw. She used her X-ray vision and found the spot she had to reach in order to get rid of the cyborg. The only problem is that she needed to keep him still and in the middle of their fight that wasn´t possible. She needed a distraction. She was thinking about it when Henshaw gave her a powerful punch to her chin making her fly only to be pulled down by her cape. The hit to the floor took away the air from her lungs.

Kara was finding hard to breath because of the pain coming from her ribs, but this was a battle she couldn't lose. She only expected she would be able to hang on until her cousin and Jonn arrived. She also thought about Alex. Was she safe? Henshaw took her out of her thoughts when he reached her ribcage again. She couldn´t contain the pain any more and cried out. Henshaw was delighted seeing how he was being able to defeat her.

"Now you are over" Henshaw said as he was ready to launch his laser right into Supergirl´s chest but without expecting it Clark tackled him to then punch him in the face over and over again. "You are the one who is over" Clark said as Henshaw started to fight back releasing him from his oponent. Just when he tought he was free Jonn received him with another punch.

Alex went out of the subway only to find out how her sister was trying to stand up without success. Her concern grew when she saw the pain over Kara´s face. The hero was again falling to her knees when Alex rushed up to catch her.

"I´m here. I got you" She said as she carefully embraced her

Hearing her sister voice gave her hope and strength "Alex?" She had to ask only to make sure she was really there

"Yes, I¨m here" Alex took a quick look over her sister. Her suit was dirty and torn. She saw the traces of blood over the hero´s head and body. "We have to take you to the DEO. You will be fine"

"No. I have to help them"

"Kara you're in no condition to keep on fighting"

"He has to be still and I will use my heat vision to disable him"

Alex knew Kara wouldn´t go to the DEO if she didn´t help her stop Henshaw. She was afraid that her sister would be too weak to release her attack and would solar flare. She couldn´t lose her powers right now. She had to hide her concern. "Ok. I´ll help you Kara" She turned on her comms "Jonn, you and Clark need to bring Henshaw near Kara and keep him still. Kara knows a way to disable him" Alex saw how Jonn nodded.

Kara kept her sight on the battle while Alex soon realized how Kara´s face showed pain every time she took a deep breath.

"Does this hurt?" Alex said as she placed her hand over Kara´s left side. Kara cried in pain "You must have some bruised ribs. I´ll take care of you, you will be fine" She was sure they were more than bruised but she wanted Kara to keep calm until the battle was over.

Kara let a small smile come out. "I¨m so glad you´re fine"

"Kara you´re the one who is hurt you should be concerned about yoursel..." Alex looked at her sister when she heard Jonn "We can´t contain him too much do it now!" He shouted. Alex helped her sister to stand up. The superhero focused her sight to the spot just in the middle of Henshaw´s eyes releasing the full power of her heat vision. Henshaw cried out as his functions started to shut down. Finally his cyborg eye turned black.

"It´s done. CADMUS lost" Kara said weakly as she fell into Alex´s arms.

Alex starter to kneel with the hero in her arms. She placed her injured sister over her lap "Hey Kara, listen to me you will be fine, keep awake. When you are recovered we will have our sister´s night. Potstickers. pizza, movies…we can even go to Midvale and visit mom because guess what? I found dad"

Kara opened her eyes widely in surprise "You did it Alex!" But then she winced in pain

"We can do all of that when you are strong enough"

Kara smiled and then she fell unconscious. Clark and Jonn quickly arrived to where the sisters were. Clark carefully carried his cousin flying towards the DEO. Jonn did the same with Alex.

Jonn gave instructions to Alpha team to bring the kryptonite to the DEO along with Jeremiah. Mon-El and Maggie took care of what was left of Henshaw. The battle was over. To show their gratitude the aliens that were hiding used their abilities to help in every way possible. With those actions even the citizens that were afraid of them started to trust them.

When they arrived Hamilton took care of Kara. Thanks to the shield the damage done to Kara´s body wasn´t as bad as if she fought Henshaw without it. Thanks to that she didn´t solar flare sooner. Alex would have to give special thanks to Winn and Lena for their help. Alex was by her sister´s side all the time. When Clark heard that Kara was out of danger he told Alex he had to go and help the city. Alex just nodded. She understood that even Kara would ask him to do so. She would need more time than expected below the sun lamps, Kara was too weak to wake up. She stayed with her until she fell asleep. She didn't even knew how many time went by until a familiar voice woke her up.

"How is she doing?"

"Dad!. She is doing fine. Hamilton treated her. She will be in pain when she wakes up but none of her injuries are life threatening. Once she gets her powers back we will have her flying around"

"I¨m glad to hear that"

"How are you?. Oh God I forgot I haven´t told mom that you´re back"

"Don´t worry honey. I did it myself and I told her I would be at Midvale as soon as the DEO let me go"

"We can all go to Midvale actually. I´m sure Kara would love that"

"Certainly I do" Kara said in a sleepy voice

"Hey you´re awake" Alex said relieved. Kara started to sit down but regret the action when she felt the lack of energy. "Easy, easy. You don´t have powers. You need to be careful. Two broken ribs Kara"

"So this is how it feels?"

"Yes... Rest Kara when Hamilton approves I´ll take you home"

Jeremiah left the room and as he said he left to Midvale once Jonn cleared him. Hamilton hesitated on letting Kara go but she was sure she would heal better at her appartment. She also was going to be under Alex´s supervsion and she took a sun lamp that could be used at home. If needed she would take her back to the DEO. Alex drove her there. Finally she was at home. As promised they were having their sister night. Despise the pain Kara was humgry so they order potstickers, pizza and for dessert ice cream. When they arrived Alex placed the sun lamp near her sister who rejected to be at her bed and wanted to stay over the coach.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, in pain and hungry"

"So you will have dinner and then you will sleep. I´ll take care of you and please if you feel sick let me know so I can help you, ok? Don´t try to act like a hero now"

Kara smiled at Alex. "Don´t play to be strong. I got it. Now please bring me something to eat. I´m starving"

"All right. You´re human and still want to eat this much"

Both of them ate as they talked about the recent events. "I can´t believe all the things that I saw at earth 1 and future earth 38. Now we really stopped CADMUS" She looked at Alex and saw how her sister had a concerned look "What?"

"Is just that… well yes Henshaw is out of service and we have the kryptonite and the gas but there is no sign of Lillian Luthor and that only means she is out there making a new plan"

"Don´think about CADMUS, we win this time" Kara tried to sit but Alex reached her out before she could hurt herself. "Hey be careful"

"Could you please just hug me" Alex embraced her carefully "I thought I could lose you again and now it would be here at our time. I was really worried for you. By now I don´t care about CADMUS I´m just glad we are here, save"

"I was worried for you too. You looked so weak when I found you. Although you kept on fighting"

"We kept on fighting. We all worked together. We need to keep protecting each other. Promise?"

"Of course.I promise"

After dinner the Danvers sisters only enjoyed their time together. Talking, laughing and making sure they were fine. Alex was proud of Kara and couldn´t imagine her life without her. Kara was grateful to have her sister by her side and now all her earth family was together. Kara quickly fell asleep while Alex was hugging her. Alex smiled watching at her sister until she fell asleep too.

Next morning Kara woke up when the smell of waffles reached her. "Oh Rao are those real?" She jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen

"Of course they are" Alex looked at her sister, no bruises over her face and her lip was healed. "Powers back. That´s great Kara!"

"Yes I feel great, that sun lamp, resting and our sisters night were all I needed"

Alex smiled "Great! Now eat before they get cold" She said as she gave the waffles to Kara "Mom called. Dad wants to invite everyone home when you feel better. I guess the celebration could be today. I´ll call her to let her know"

"A great way to celebrate that the Danvers family is together again"

"Yes it is" Just as Alex finished the phrase Kara came back fully changed "You took a shower?"

"Yes. Run! Call her and tell her I´ll see you at Midvale"

"You and your super speed. Sometimes I wish I have that one... and flying" Alex chuckled, then she saw how Kara was ready to fly away "Isn´t it too early to go to Midvale?"

"Told you I´ll see you there" Kara said flying away. Alex saw her as she left the apartment "I love you sister" Kara was already up in the skies but was able to hear her sister´s voice. She smiled and replied although Alex couldn´t hear "I love you too Alex"

She flew towards the place where she always found advice. She landed gracefully outside Miss. Grant´s office.

"Well well, we have the Superhero back. I´m glad you're fine. I was told you had a big fight. By the way I want an exclusive of Supergirl, Superman and that green friend you have"

Kara smiled "I¨ll think about it" She chukled "Right now I¨m here to thank you for everything you did"

"You don´t have to thank me Kara... I was doing my job"

"I´m so glad you know who I am. Now I don´t have to lie to you anymore. I really appreciate that you helped James"

"He needed perspetive and about you. Don´t think that you superhero tasks will free you from your work"

"I wouldn´t. My family is having a picnic at Midvale. If you are able I would like to see you there"

"I will make the arrangements to be able. See you there" Cat said with a big smile over her face as she saw the superhero flying away.

Her next stop was at a place her cousin wouldn´t be so happy to see her. The Luthor´s main office. Lena was at her balcony when she arrived

"You knew I was coming"

"I was hoping you would"

"Thank you Lena. For all the things you have done"

"A Super and a Luthor" Lena stated

"Our story is different than your brother and my cousin" Kara smiled

"We will make it different" Lena said. "Guess what. Your friend Winn invited me to dinner next week"

"You and Winn? That´s great!" Kara said as she remembered how happy they were in the future. "I was hoping to see you at my home place. We are having kind of a celebration there today"

"I guess Winn is invited too?" Kara nodded

"Send me the location. I´ll see you there"

Kara flew to Midvale while Alex took Maggie, James and Mon-El to their youth house. Jonn and Clarck were already helping Jeremiah with the barbecue. Cat Grant and her son Carter were there too. Lena and Winn arrived minutes later. Eliza was radiant and couldn't be happier now she had her husband back. Kara watched how everyone was there. After all the destruction she saw at the future there was hope at the present. She secretly took out the photo she had from that time only to see that it was completely vanished. She found it strange but she thought it was because future already changed. Maybe Lillian and CADMUS were still preparing to attack but she would be ready to fight and make sure everyone is safe. Nearing the sunset Kara and Alex took a walk at the beach.

"Well now we are ready to go back to our normal life" Kara said looking at her sister

"Normal life?"

"You are right" Kara finally said approaching to Alex and hugging her. "A race home?"

"Just if you don´t use your super speed. One, two, three... Go" They both remembered how they used to spend time at that beach while growing up.

Eliza and Jonn were talking while Jeremiah left for some minutes. He went inside the house and took out a phone he was hiding "It´s me… yes they think I¨m him… Don´t worry I´ll get what you need" He hanged out letting his eyes glow. Lillian at the other side smiling. "See you soon Supergirl"

The end

* * *

 **Yes that´s the end because CADMUS isn´t as weak as the show makes us think. Well at least that´s what I have in mind. I really hope you like not only this last chapter but the whole story. Please let me know with your reviews and final thoughts. Thank you again for reading this story. Have an awesome day, week, month and year.**


End file.
